


Chilling Adventure's of Sabrina Part 3- (My take on part 3)

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Season 3, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: My take on season 3 based on the hints, leaks, interviews and posts about it.This is for all you out there who can't wait for part 3.Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 21- Season's greetings.

Part 3- 

Chapter 21- Season's greetings.

“Everyone ready?” Sabrina asked Harvey, Roz, Theo and even Salem as they prepared to summon a demon to ask for knowledge.

“Uhm…Sabrina, you haven’t told us your backup plan.” Harvey said with trepidation.

“Back-up?”

“Yeah, in case the summoning goes south.”

“Down worry about it Harvey, the holly circle will keep the demon confined while we perform the ceremony.” Sabrina assured him.

“Yeah… and it’s just that…what if you have a stroke of bad luck? I mean even the best have bad luck, so….should we not have a backup circle in case the first one fails or something like that?” Harvey asked gently.

This stopped Sabrina in her tracks. She was used to things like people assuming that she didn’t have the skill or that she could not pull off her plans, but this…this was something that she could not rebuke.

Bad luck was something even the best had to deal with.

“It’s okay Harv…look, I know that you may…still have reservations about magic. But this is perfectly safe.”

“And I trust your call. But ….i guess it’s just me, but can you take a few extra precautions, for my sake if not to not temp ol’ Murphy?” Harvey pleaded with those puppy eyes, that made Sabrina unable to resist.

“Allright…if you insist, though it’s gonna take an extra hour or so.” Sabrina said with a smile

“Sweet!” Harvey replied in kind.

Roz noticed that and despite knowing that it was without reason, she still felt jealousy stirring inside of her. Theo observed Roz’s reaction and prayed to whatever was listening that things could be patched up after they get ugly.  
Theo had no doubts that everything would go all ‘Dawson’s Creek’ sooner or later.

About two hours later, since Sabrina did a second and a third protective ring. As an extra measure and a way to half-heartedly get back at Harvey by making him wait more, they did the summoning.

“You will fail, like all the others, all who have sought out the spear have failed.” Asmodeus, the Hell King said as Sabrina questioned him about the spear’s location. 

“That was before I came along! I beat the devil, I’ll beat whatever is guarding the spear as well!” Sabrina replied defiantly.

“Such a prideful boast, The Morningstar was also full of prideful boasts, right before his fall. And far be it for me to stop you. The Spear of Longinus’s location is known only by servants of the False God. Seek out the Arch Angel Raziel, The Keeper of Secrets, I’m sure that he will be happy to help a witch.” Asmodeus the Demon King of secrets said before he disappeared back to hell.

“We’ll that’s a start at least.” Sabrina said and looked towards Harvey, Suzie, Roz and Theo.

“Come on guys, let’s….let’s summon an angel.” Sabrina said and they went to the mines, where the doorway was.

“I don’t need the cunning to know that this is not going to be as easy as we thought it would be.” Roz said as the group went on with their task.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The screams of the tortured warlock where muffled by the mouth rag as Prudence continued to pull out the last of his finger nails.

“Where is Blackwood?” Ambrose asked.

“The last I saw of him he made his way East. Then he ordered me to await his return here. That’s all I know, please! I swear that I told you everything!” The half mad from pain warlock said, his face was bloody, bruised and his body trembled from the pain and weak breathing.

By now he no longer feared death, nothing could be worse than what these two had done to him.

“He left you here as a sacrificial lamb to slow us down. You, one of his precious Judas Boys. That’s how he rewards your loyalty. Tell, was it worth it? Was siding with that monster and helping him spread misery and suffering worth the scraps that he gave you?” Prudence asked in anger.

“Y-you tell me. You joined him willingly. Just like me.”

“We are nothing alike!” Ambrose said in outrage.

“You’re right. I suffered now for my mistake…yours punishment comes after mine.” The warlock said and fell silent as his face fell forward.

“He’s dead.” Prudence said in disappointment.

“So what do we do now? Head east?” Ambrose asked.

“No. My father let this one here intentionally to throw us of our game. He told him that he’s going east, thinking we would assume that what he said was a lye and go west after him. Which means he’s heading south with the twins.” Prudence said and they opened a map that showed what was south of them.

“He’s either desperate, mad or mad from desperation to choose that as a place of hiding.” Ambrose commented as they looked at their destination.

“He tried to kill our entire coven, including my sisters. That man and reason are incompatible.” Prudence said as they made their way south.

“Yeah. But we aren’t that far off for choosing to follow a madman into the last place that any of our kind would be caught.” Ambrose replied as he took one last look at the map and their destination.

It was the Vatican. The very center of the Church of the False God.

“What comes next will be very interesting.” Prudence commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Out…out…all of you out!” Lilith, the new queen of hell raged and dismissed the hellish court.

Her reign had barely begun and already she was wondering if maybe all her millennia of lust for power was a mistake.

There was nothing but resolving disputes, receiving petitions, signing off punishments for the damned. This was the truth of being Queen of Hell? Nothing more than a glorified office manager.

“LILLITH! Oh mighty and wise Lilith….I have seen the error of my ways! I repent. Won’t you let me out?” Lucifer said in a sing song voice from inside Nick, who was kept in a cage, suspended above the court and within reach of Lilith.

Before while he was asleep, the devil could be kept at bay, but now he had grown powerful enough inside Nick that not even slumber could stop him.

“Shut your mouth!” Lilith said with vitriol

“And there she is! The old Lilith back, I’ve been watching you for days now Lilith. And it’s funny since I am the one that’s been deposed, yet you’re the one who looks tortured. But, what can I expect from a servant? Ruling is a master’s job and I’m the only one qualified to rule hell.” Satan said with Nick’s voice, from inside his body.

“Yes. It’s clear that you are a master of ruling. You’re current state is proof of that.” Lilith gestured to Lucifer’s cage, which made the devil laugh.

“You won a round Lilith, nothing more. In the end I’ll win and get my power and throne back and more. You went be able to keep it, I’m the only one who has managed to rule hell since the dawn of creation. Even the False God knows this. Since after all our creator is more powerful than me. Much as I hate to say it out loud. That’s why he hasn’t come down and crushed me for real. He knows that I’m the only one of his creatures that can keep this ship sailing. Why-LILITH, LILITH I FOUND A WAY!”

The voice quickly changed to that of panicked Nick, who regained control of his body for now.

Lilith quickly rushed to the cage’s bars.

“I READ HIS MIND AND IT SAYS THAT…..you hell’s dominion on your side and me locked in a cage and yet I’m still able to play you for the puppet that you are!” Lucifer revealed that it was all a trick. He still had the red eyes that marked Nick being dominated by the devil.

He had only pretended to be a free Nick in order to make Lilith loose her cool and dance to his tune.

Lilith raised her hands, ready to throw lighting at him.

“Go on. Strike me with lightning. I’ll barely feel it. But little Nicky here that’s keeping me caged…..oh…he’ll feel it all right.” The devil said, tempting her.

Lilith regained her cool and walked away, though she knew that once more she fell for one of the devil’s favored traps. A two choice decision, where no matter what you chose, he wins.

She refrained from frying Nick with lightning, but at the same time by walking away from him, she just acknowledged that he had won their little bout.  
Given him a slight amount of power over her. Today a bit, tomorrow more, that was how the devil worked in corrupting you.

“See you tomorrow, Oh Master of all that lies chained in hell.” Lucifer said with mocking glee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on earth Roz suddenly got up from where she was sitting and the book she was reading, in an attempt to find information on Raziel. All it took was one touch of the book next to hers, one that did not belong to them, but somehow got on their table.

“Odysseus! The Odyssey! Circe’s island. I just saw a vision of us using it to help Nick.”

“What are you talking about Roz?”

“In the Odyssey, Hermes gave Odysseus a plant to eat that made him immune to Circe’s magic, what if we can use that to make the devil powerless?.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Sabrina said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A body fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Sabrina, and the others had just journeyed to hell and had administered the ancient plant to Nick and it seemed to be working.

“Molly flower…Well played daughter, well played… The Devil said before he lost his grip over Nick and fell out of him, the devil now looked sickly and pale from the Molly as Nick was now free.

Sabrina rushed to him and embraced her boyfriend.

“Looks like you’ve won round 2….but the game goes on….and I am ETERNAL!” Lucifer said before he became unconscious.

“S-Sabrina!” Nick said as he embraced his girlfriend, a huge smile on his face. After the hug died down Nicked got a good look around and noticed that Sabrina was not alone.

“Harry.” Nick said towards Harvey, seemingly ignoring Roz, Theo, Lilith and even the entire court of hell.

“It’s Harvey.” Sabrina said in an exasperated voice. Nick turned his head suddenly at her, surprised by what she just said. She just jumped to back up farmboy, before even farmboy himself could retort!

“ I’m glad that we managed to free you.” Harvey said in a neutral voice.

“Thank you witchunter.”

“Thank Sabrina. It was her idea, all we did was help her. I'll go ahead and keep searching for info about the spear.” Harvey said and walked away ahead of the group. Harvey started to feel anger grip him. 

How could that guy make even a thank you, seem like a' you should not be here' comment?

Roz hesitated to go after him. 

Theo gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder and no.

Roz gave it back with a smile and nod of her own.

After that Sabrina and Nick followed suit.

Lilith gave out a breath of annoyance at their antics.

“Teenagers.” She muttered as she looked at the weakened, locked and unconscious and pale form of Lucifer. Who was still smiling

Everything seemed to have turned out all right.

So why had she the feeling that they won nothing today, but lost?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“And that was tonight’s terrifying tale. Did you enjoy it?” The narration from one of Dr Cerberus’s old shows played as Hilda and the good doctor enjoyed a quiet evening to themselves.

“The story truly was exhilarating. But tomorrow’s tale will be even more so.”  
“For tomorrow follows the tale of a nobleman who uncovers a dark secret of his family.”

At his home Harvey was putting away a box in the attic, when doing so he notices a hidden compartment, and inside it he finds his ancestors book of Witchunter Secrets. And he hesitantly opened it.

“Then a tail of two innocents who discover many wonders and horrors on their path of life.”

Roz and Theo walked together to catch a late night movie. After all the shenanigans and drama with Sabrina, the devil, Nick and Harvey they just wanted a quiet evening to themselves before the inevitable drama and danger that would come the next day. The two held grasped each other by the forearm as they caught the midnight picture show. Bound was playing.

“After that we add a journey of vengeance and whether those that follow it are willing to pay the price.”

Ambrose and Prudence entered neared Rome, where the Vatican was. And as they did so, from a distant hill a figure watched them approach. A figure with rosary prayer beads and a cross. 

“And finally we finish with a tail of two innocents. Who deserve nothing but happiness, yet are caught in all of this madness and try to survive it.” The old narration from the VHS ended.

“Kind of cheesy and cliché. Now every show does the narration with double meaning when juxtaposed with the images.” Dr Cerberus said to Hilda.

“Maybe. But just it’s done right so it’s fun to watch.”

“Well then, this seasons is gonna be a very interesting one indeed.”

“Agree, can’t wait to see what happens next.”


	2. Ch 22- Shine a little light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sabrina and the gang now must confront the fact that changed has come and that they must all face the future, their future and that nothing will ever be the same.

Part 3 

Ch 22- Shine a little light.

“Welcome to the Nightmare Circus ladies and gentleman! Let me help you live your most wildest fears imaginable! So welcome to your nightmares!” The Ringmaster to the new spooky themed carnival that came to Greendale said as the audience applauded.

“Come on, lighten up Nick. We’re supposed to be having fun!” Sabrina said from next to him.

“Yeah well sorry for not thinking that guys in latex masks and women with plastic ears can fool me into thinking they are real demons.” Nick deadpanned and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Things were different from before he was taken to hell.

“If you don’t like it then we can go and do something else.”

“Nah it’s okay, I just can’t get excited about it as you can.” Nick replied and the mood changed there and then.  
Immediately he realized that he shouldn’t have said that.  
They continued to watch the rest of the show in silence. Guess that is what happens when things best left unsaid come up to the surface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey felt like he was watching a train wreck. Something to horrible to continue watching, yet to hypnotic to refuse.

That was his family’s tome of witchunting. For it made one thing clear, and that the Von Kunkle’s weren’t just witchunters, they were witchunter royalty.

The tome stated that most other orders focus on recruiting as many numbers as possible and striking fast. His ancestors focused on training a small group of people and infiltration. They didn’t just show up and started shooting anyone who looked like a witch, no!

They took it slowly, methodically, they got information and when they struck, it was when one of them had enough information and enough connections in the town, that he could slaughter a whole coven by himself.

And it turns out that they also hunted other supernatural beings besides witches. Harvey red on methods how to fight seers and kills spirit mediums in a way that they don’t come back to haunt.

“Sabrina….Roz….Theo…..my god….I’m….I’m just like them…..like my family. I did it all subconsciously.” Harvey lamented as he turned the page and found something astonishing.

It was a chapter about angels.

“Now this we can use!” Harvey said and moved to take the manual to Sabrina. But stopped before doing so, he instead untied the rope that held the pages together and extracted the angel chapter out of it. He wasn’t ready to share this with everyone else.  
But anyway, it was time for a something new on their quest for the spear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

“Can you show me to Baxter High?” A girl with honey colored hair said to Theo and the once girl, now boy gladly walked her to the school. Taking the long route there of course!

“You new here?”

“Yup, just moved into town.”

“That must suck, leaving everything you were behind and starting anew. Changes can be hard.”

“Yup, but it can also be a good thing. Especially if I meet nice boys along the way.” The blonde girl said, making Theo blush.

“I’m Theo…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“I’m Medea. Nice to meet you Theo.” Medea said and gave him a hug, and waved the blushing boy goodbye.

“Yes…very nice to meet you indeed.” Medea said as she now held a piece of Theo’s hair and placed it in a small contained with strange symbols on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Nickolas Scratch was not having a good day. Good month, heaven good anything. The date with Sabrina had started out okay, but it ended as a fiasco, now he made his way back to the Academy which was a wreck.

Their coven decimated by their former High Priest and all and all he was looking forward so some semblance of familiarity.

That was what he was expecting when he reached the Spellman house, where most of what was left of the coven of Greendale stayed. After everything that happened they figured safety was in numbers, especially now that they were so few.

“Of course I can arrange for that. The building materials can start shipping here in two days’ time.” Nick heard an unfamiliar voice said from inside the living room.

It only took him a single look at the newcomer to realize that he was a mortal. No warlock dressed or behaved like he did. With a crisp black and white business suite and a Stetson hat in his lap.

“Thank you for that mister Kay.” Zelda said in a friendly manner. This surprised Nick, usually Zelda was more restrained with mortals.

“Oh just Kai. My father Ector is the sir in the family. Though I don’t mind getting fancy titles from such lovely ladies.” The man Kai said and did a wiggle of his eyebrows, this made the younger witches giggle a bit bashfully.

“Sabrina, you home? I got something to show you.”

“Hye Harvey!” Dorcas said cheerfully from her seat and a few more witches waved in a friendly manner, the same for the warlocks. Melvin in particular seemed happy to see him.

“Hye guys….hello Nick.”

“Kinkle.” 

They both said neutrally. At that moment Sabrina came down the stairs and Harvey started showing her a text about…..about angels of all things!

“Where did you get that?” Nick said accusingly.

“Oh, found it at my place.”

“Was it next to the box of skulls of your families victims, or next to their torches and ropes that they used to hang and burn witches.?”

“NICK!?” Sabrina chastised her boyfriend for his rude behavior.

“Sabrina.” Harvey said and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid tirade before she could continue to chastise him. “ I think that maybe there’s something here that can help us. I’ll leave it with you for now, and come back later with the gang. Got a date with Roz.” Harvey said and move to leave, before doing so he pulled out some comics from his backpack and gave them to Melvin who gave him some money in return, and even exchanged a few friendly fist bumps with Melvin.

Then he left. And after that Nick looked back to the coven, to his girlfriend, and saw that they were looking at him oddly.

This wasn’t happening! He was Nick Scratch, the Prince of the Academy, the man’s man of the coven of Greendale and now he was the outside here, while not one but two mortals where so easily befriended by the coven!

Even frickin Melvin, his go to guy when he needed a yes man got along with the mortal!

“Well….he said something about research?” Nick asked and Sabrina nodded and they went up to her room to look at the book the mortal provided her.

The mortal provided her something….something that he couldn’t. He, Nick Scratch, her partner in crime and source of knowledge of the occult.

“Am I still in hell?” Nick whispered to himself in his mind.

“You tell me.” Something else whispered back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roz was not paying attention to Harvey’s words, except halfheartedly. For the past half hour he was going on about the book he found, and how it could help them, help Sabrina.

Roz was trying not to get jealous. But ever since Sabrina had returned to their lives most of the conversations revolved around how they would help her with her schemes. That was the whole idea of the Fright Club, and they said that they would be behind her 100%, but still…..why did she feel so bad that Harvey spoke so often about her.

As she reached to grasp Harvey’s hand, then she had a vision. 

Of Sabrina taking a bite out of the only red apple in a withered old tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the date was over, and honestly there was something off about Roz that bothered Harvey. The descended of Witchunters made his way not towards his home, but he decided to wonder about with his thoughts.

He still had the other half of the tome of witchunters, and was torn between reading it or destroying it.  
Inside it there could be things that might help them, but it could also corrupt him and turn him into a full blown witchunter. 

“Sabrina would say that that could never happen, that I wouldn’t hurt anything.” Harvey said to himself, then caught on to what he just said.

Maybe Roz was catching on as well.  
Maybe that was why the date was so awkward.  
This was turning out to be pretty bad day.

“What if….what if I’m already too far gone, what if it’s only a matter of time before I…..” Harvey said realizing that not only had be befriended Sabrina, Theo and Roz. Namely a witch, a seer and a medium, but also that he was on relatively good terms with what was left of the coven.

Just like how his ancestors did when they were on the hunt.

“And all it takes is one bad day….One very, very bad day.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came, they came from the shadows and the corners. From seemingly nowhere they appeared and now surrounded Prudence and Ambrose.  
The witchunters where many times their number, at least 5 for each of the two.

One of them stepped forward, their leader no doubt, Prudence got her swords ready for an attack. If she could not fulfill her quest for vengeance then she would die taking the life of a chieftain of witchunters.

The man before them stopped, smiled and said:

“Welcome sister and to you to brother.” This was not the greeting that the young witch and young warlock expected to receive from the witchunters.

Xxxxxxx  
The Nightmare Circus.

“Come one, come all.” The Ringmaster said, the stands where empty, the circus was closed, and no was here for miles.

Now it was time for the real show to begin.

“To the greatest show on earth. We will terrify you and bring about all your fears.”  
“We will show you the fears within the noblest hearts.”

In the wilderness Harvey drove his truck to an empty field and with the witchunter tome in one hand and his gun in the other, he wondered what was the best choice to keeo his friends safe.

“We will view the fears inside the most confident of men.”

Nicholas Scratch looked up to the roof of his girlfriend’s bedroom. And scoffed at just how little role he seem to play now in the lives of the coven, his schoolmates and even Sabrina, he had been useless ever since returning. What happened to him, what happened to the king?

“He lost his crown. Or maybe he was never truly the king, just a placeholder.” The voice said again and Nick kicked Sabrina’s desk in frustration from what he was hearing.

It made a box spill down from it’s top.

Realizing what he had done, Nick rushed to clean up his mess. 

Then he found in the biggest pocked of the box. Put in there with care was an S encrusted golden necklace. The same one that he knew the farmboy gave Sabrina. And she still kept it like it was her hidden treasure.

“The fears of knowing the coming tide and being unable to stop it or even trying to stop it less you provoke it’s arrival.”

Roz had enough of these visions coming at random, for the first time she was gonna try to trigger them. So she closed her eyes and concentrated.

“And the fear brought about by new things.”

Medea smiled as she scribbled Theo’s name of a list of people in Greendale. A list of people she needed for something very special.

While at his own place, Kai was busy charming the witches of Greendale, but not just because they were pretty, but because he needed them.

““Welcome to the Nightmare Circus ladies and gentleman! Let me help you live your most wildest fears imaginable….and unimaginable.” 

The Ringmaster said as he opened a door.

A door that should have opened to a simple closet inside a trailer, but instead it lead to a place filled with horrifying creatures.

Of creatures that hell and heaven thought to be long gone and vanquished.

Of Old Ones. 

“So welcome to my nightmare.” The Ringmaster said as in the end of an orchard, at the last tree, Sabrina took another bite into a Malum Malice, Roz had called to tell her of her vision so Sabrina acted immediately without second thought.

She now found herself in a cheerleader’s uniform, on the streets of Greendale.  
She started walking till she found the park, where an old man with glasses was playing chest by himself.

“I hope you’re gonna like it.”


	3. Ch. 23- Something old, something new.

Part 3 

Ch. 23- Something old, something new.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So here he are, divided, weakened both in body, numbers and spirit, but the good news is that this is a new beginning. One where we can break with the past and forge a new direction, a new path, different from the old one, to avoid the mistakes of the past while celebrating its virtues. To take the best and discard the worst, to bring forth a new age, and age that has never been before. What do you think?” Zelda asked Hilda.

“I think that it’s a good opening for your first official meeting as the New High Priestess sister.” Zelda said to her.

“Well a good start is all we have. There’s no church, no academy, we don’t even know who or what to worship anymore, and most of the bishops will be hostile to me.”

“Don’t worry Zelda. Anything that’s hard is something wonderful to have.”

“Is that why you share your bed with that mortal sister?” Zelda said with a raised eyebrow, making Hilda blush.

“Sister your awful!”

“I’m a high priestess, it comes with the job description.“ Zelda teased back as she looked over a list of various proposals for this new church.

She had crossed out the impractical or ill advised ones and was left with the best options now.

“Things seemed to be looking up already.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Sabrina…you’re… Sorry kid….you just looked like someone I knew.” The old man said as he continued to play both sides of the chess board.

At that the young half-witch approached him, and thought he was now old, his voice different and his body weak, Sabrina would recognize those eyes everywhere.

This was Harvey, a future version of Harvey that grew old.

“S-someone you knew?” She asked him.

“Y-yeah. S-she, the gang….my friends….all gone… And now I’m the last man standing. That’s something I didn’t expect, I mean every single one of them were stronger, smarter, more talented than me. I was just the sixth power ranger so to speak. Roz could see the future, Theo could talk to ghosts, and Sabrina…..oh she was amazing. I…I was just plain ol’ Harvey. And plain ol Harvey lived while they didn’t.”

It felt like a stab to her heart upon hearing that.

“Y-you sound like you expected to die before them. “

“Roz and Theo…or was it Suzie? Nevermind, before Roz and Theo I wasn’t sure. But I was certain that Sabrina would outlive me, outlive us all. Guess that’s life for you. What am I saying…..you probably got things to do then listen to an old goat ramble on about the past.” The elder Harvey said as he got up from his bench.

Sabrina gave him a helping hand, which he accepted and dragged himself up.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Wherever I need to be.” The older Harvey said and let go of her hand and started walking, Sabrina was so overwhelmed by this that she tried to run away, but tripped as she did a u turn and almost fell forward, only for the older Harvey to grab her arm and stop her fall.

“Watch out, you almost fell.” The older man said with a giggle.

“Thanks for always being there to catch me.”

“B-Brina?!”

The vision ended there and then and Sabrina with tears in her eyes started walking randomly to where her steps took her.

Could that be it? Could that be her future?

She always feared that one day she’d outlive her friends and see them die.

But…what if it didn’t work that way?

Her lifestyle wasn’t exactly the quietest one and she saw how many witches and warlocks died younger than most mortals.

Would her friends outlive her?

Would her family outlive her?

Would….

“Harvey!” Sabrina said as she saw that in the middle of a field there was Harvey’s truck.

Fastening her step she reached the driver’s seat and saw that Harvey was with a strange book in his hands and his rifle in the other.

“Harvey…..I need a ride home, can you give me a lift?” Sabrina asked with dread in her voice. Harvey outliving her was one thing, but no way would she allow him to die before her, even by his own hands. Seeing the look in his eye and what he was holding, she was sure that she was where she needed to be and was gonna stop this madness.

“I wouldn’t get to close to me Brina… It’s not safe.” Harvey replied, his voice devoid of life or purpose.

At that Sabrina quickly went to the other side and entered through the passenger seat, without even asking she took his gun away and the book.

Harvey didn’t even try to fight back.

This wasn’t a good sign, this might even mean that he’ll just wait for her to leave before resuming.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“It’s all here Brina. How my ancestors hunted witches….they…they got close to them, became their friend, then..then they struck. And I….I’ve been doing exactly what they were doing. He’s right Brina…they are all right, every single one of them that calls me witchunter. It’s in my blood, I’m….I’m a monster….I’m a killer…I just didn’t realize that until now.”

“No you’re not Harvey! You’re the kindest soul I know!”

“How can you say that, after all I’ve done to you? I rejected you, I stayed away, I even accused you of cursing Roz. How is can you look at me and not think bad of me?”

“The night that I called you to ask if you could ever hurt or hate me, do you remember?”

“Y-yes.”

“On that night a dream demon captured me and my family, in my nightmare you hated me and put your arms around my neck to choke me to death.” Sabrina said and gently cupped Harvey’s hands and placed them on her throat.

“But I don’t feel any hatred or malice inside of you. And I don’t doubt it cause even when you were close to hating me, you still came to my aide when the witchunters came. These hands are for drawing, not killing. That’s why I don’t feel in danger now, but safe.” Sabrina said as she kept Harvey’s hands around her throat.

At that the mortal boy leaned forward and put his chin on Sabrina head, they stayed like that as both cried.  
Life had not been easy for these two.

Cried for the past, for their mistakes, for how they hurt each other.  
They cried for what may come yet to pass.

An uncertain future for both, one that they hoped to avoid.

Sabrina could not bear when the day comes when Harvey is not there anymore, when none of her mortal friends were.   
There and now, she would take that future where Harvey outlive here without hesitation.

And Harvey would rather die than become a killer.

“Thank you for always being there for me Brina. Even when I don’t deserve you.”

And he would not live in a world where Sabrina was no more. 

This moment confirmed what both of them suspected in their hearts, but denied after their messy break up.

Their lives where intertwined. Neither of them could or would want to live without the others presence.

Here and now, a deep bond that might have always been there came to light.

Sabrina and Harvey would always be there for each other to hold when times became unbearable.

“Darn stupid book.” Harvey muttered

“Maybe there’s something there to help prevent it.” Sabrina said and gestured to the tome.

“I-I’m afraid to look at it.”

“Then I’ll look at it, and tell you if there is something, is that okay?”

“S-sure.”

Harvey said and they shifted positions. Sabrina now leaned into Harvey and was reading the tome, while Harvey held and waited for her to give the okay on whether it was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Why is this happening?” Nick asked the other witches and warlocks who for now had decided to go for drinks as the freshly re-opened Dorian’s.

“What is?” Melvin asked.

“The mortals? You know, the none magical people fraternizing with the coven?”

“What? Kai? The guy works for his dad’s company. He supplies building materials, we needs those to fix the academy and the Church.” Herman, one of the warlocks replied.

“That may be so. But why are you all so chummy with farmboy?”

“What, Kinkle? What’s wrong with him?” Daniele asked.

“Wrong? Last time we talked about mortals you all held contests on who could come up with worse ways to enslave or kill them. You all said that their no better than pigs and should be herded like cattle, now you guys are all chummy buddies with a withchunter? Why?”

“He…did untied us when the Angels came.” Dorcas said hesitantly.

“And he carried Sabrina to safety.” Herman added.

“And he stopped Spellman from revealing our secret to the world.” Daniele supplied, with each answer more and more witches and warlocks nodded their heads.

“And he does have good taste in comics.” Melvin added.

“Et tu Melvin? Really…..ugh this is so…so confusing….” Nick said and left Dorian’s and went for a walk to clear his head.

“It’s over….your time is over, the old way is over…” The voice in Nick’s head said.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“Is it? You were once the leader of your generation. Now….now looks like the king is dead, long live the king. May King Kinkle reign for 10.000 years.”

“Shut up! That’s crazy talk.”

“Is it? People admire rebels when they are younger, but they follow leaders.”

“Farmboy is no leader!” Nick rebuffed the voice in his head.

“He follows the rules, he makes safe choices, he looks before he leaps. That’s what a leader does. While you, what was it that Sabrina said about you? That you’d break the rules just to feel good?” The voice replied.

“I helped every single one of Spellman’s schemes! He would have said no to all of them!”

“And that would have meant that his brother would not have been brought back, it would have meant that you wouldn’t have been expelled from the Academy, that the mandrake would never have happened, the near Apocalypse not occur and you would have not spent a month in hell with the devil inside you.” The voice said stopping Nick in his tracks.

“And I wouldn’t be hearing voices in my head.” Nick replied bitterly.

Why was nothing the same anymore?

“Nick! There you are!” the warlock turned and saw his girlfriend…and her ex and the other two mortals….because of course…

“Come on, we need you help for a big summoning.”

Well, maybe things weren’t so different after all.

“A second protection circle and guardian mirrors laced with incense? What’s with the overkill on the safety measures?” Nick asked surprised at Sabrina’s preparations.

“Harvey thought it might be a good idea.” Sabrina replied.

“What? Farmboy if you think that all this extra stuff is necessary.” Nick said and turned accusingly to Harvey.

“We are summoning the Arch Angel Raziel.” Sabrina interrupted Nick.

“Then you made the right call!” Nicholas exclaimed upon hearing what they were summoning. “ An Arch angel. We’re summoning a freaking arch angel! Finally, back to our normal insane shenanigans!” Nick said and rubbed his palms in anticipation.

Hell, how he missed this!

Sabrina smiled at his enthusiasm, even Harvey and the others cracked a smirk at his glee.

“We summon the Raziel –ruling prince of the second heaven- Revealer of the Rock- Keeper of Secrets- Angel of Mysteries-“

Sabrina and Nicholas said, putting all of their magic into the spell.

And nothing happened.

“Ask and you shall receive.”

In the circle that is.

For from Theo mighty booming voice came, the group turned to see Theo’s eyes closed as he floated above the ground in a meditative leg cross.   
His right bit and middle finger touched tips, while in his other arm a book of pure light seemed to have appeared and from Theo’s back wing like shapes of clouds emerged as a great light came from his head.

“I am Raziel, what chapter of the Torah’s divine wisdom do you ask?”

“We seek the Spear of Longinus.” Sabrina asked the Angel that used Theo as a mouth piece.

“That is not wisdom, but a secret. Give and you shall receive. For each secret you reveal I will reveal one as well.” Raziel replied.

“I…I …I…I…” Sabrina looked at Harvey hesitantly, she had one last secret. One big secret from him, one that could and probably would destroy their newfound reconciliation.

“Sabrina, don’t worry about it. Remember, I could never hate you.” Harvey said reassuringly. Making Sabrina give a sad grin, and have Roz and Nick feel uncomfortable from their interactions.

“I….I…I…..I have one last secret. The mine collapse wasn’t an accident….a witch did it……and the reason she did so was that she found out that Harvey and Tommy where descended on witchunters.”  
Roz glared at Sabrina in disbelief, she was about to open her mouth to chastise her.

“That is a lie child of night. You still have secrets, but that is not one of them.”

When Raziel beat her to the punch, shocking all those present.

“But I was not talking to you, but to the servant of God.”

All except one.

“Me?” Harvey said as dread started seeping into his voice.

“Yes…reveal your secret that you’ve kept from them. Tell me child, you knew that the collapse wasn’t natural. It came so suddenly and in the last place you’d expect it. You knew after she revealed herself her witch nature you….deep down you knew.”

“Yes.” Harvey said, his voice breaking.

“And you’ve seen how small their numbers are, you knew that Sabrina knew who did it.”

“Yes.” Tears now appeared in Harvey’s eyes. As the group, Nick included, looked at Harvey with surprise and disbelief in their eyes.

“Now, reveal your secret.”

“I….I didn’t want to know who it was….because….because I didn’t trust myself not to go for vengeance. Because if I did so, then someone would have come after me….then another vengeance killing and another, and another. This has to end….no more blood….no more death….Tommy….Tommy wouldn’t have wanted this….I don’t want this.”

“Harvey.” Sabrina said and hugged the crying boy, for once Nick and Roz didn’t mind.

“The Spear of Longinus lies embedded in a stone. Fast on bread and water, and with that journey deep into the mountains. There the Old man of the Mountains will appear before you and take you to the spear. If one of you is worthy, then the spear will be yours.” Raziel said and vanished from inside Theo.

“Well, whose up for wandering around the mountain for an old hermit?” Nick asked cheerfully.

What else could you do after that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Really farmboy? You had emergency rations of travel bread and water in your pickup truck? There’s being prepared and then there’s being one of those crazies that has a bunker in the backyard.” Nick said as they all started searching the mountains near Greendale.

“Hey, it saved us the hassle of preparing for the trip. Besides who knows how much it will take to fine the Old man.”

“About 15 minutes.” A kindly voice said and above them, a few feet higher an short trimmed grey haired, bearded gentleman dressed in a brown robe and walking staff, that just screamed of Gandalf and Obi-Wan mashed together said with a smile.

“And you were right.” The Old Man said.

“Who was right?” Sabrina asked.

“Both and neither, aim for the best but prepare for the worst. Now then, I believe you children are here for the spear. Come one then, come on, it’s rude to be tardy when wholly relics are concerned.” The Old Man said with mirth in his voice.

“How did you know what we’re looking for?” Roz asked suspiciously.

“You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t looking for that. Also you all talk very loudly, perhaps you should work on that. Discretion if the better part of valour.”

The Old Man said as they arrived at a cave entrance.

A cave where they could see a great stone rock, and embedded in it was the Spear of Longinus.

The Fright Squad and Nick all stepped forward and from the shadows a black knight emerged.

“What’s going on here?” Sabrina half asked, half threatened the Old Man.

“Your test. Prove worthy and you will wield the Spear.”

The Old Man replied.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Just then a gaggle of demonic roars was heard coming from the darkness. The Old Ones unleashed by the Nightmare Circus had caught wind of what they were doing and were on their way to stop them.

“What was that?” Nick said in apprehension. He was an expert on demonology. Yet he did not recognize a single roar.

“Extra motivation for you to succeed.” The Old Man said with a smile as he looked towards the darkness. Night had fallen in Greendale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What do you mean?” Prudence asked the Chieftain of the Witchunters who was currently seated opposite to her and Ambrose on the large dinner table.

For some strange reason they witchunters decided to force the duo to dine with them.

“What do you mean sister?”

“That! Why did you call me there and now sister?” 

“We are all cut from the same cloth are we not?”

“You are a worshipper of the False God. I am witch and he is a warlock!”

“Oh come now sister, I am not talking about naming conventions. The brotherhood between us is deep, the deepest of them all. For like us you two have sworn to hunt and slay the warlock that had wronged you.” The Chieftain said and the other witchunter smiled and agreed with him.

“What are you saying?” Ambrose asked with trepidation.

“There are many people like the one you hunt. We are all victims of people like that, victims that survived and now we hunt them down to make sure that they plague others no more. You are like us brother.”

“Y-your crazy!” Prudence said in shock at what she was hearing.

“That’s you opinion sister. You may be right, but it’s good to keep an open mind. But let us not discuss things like this at your initiation feast, this is a time of merriment!” The Chieftain said and raised his glass.

“I-Initiation!?” Ambrose said, not believing his ears.

“Yes. Your initiation feast into the ranks of the witchunters.” 

“You’re madder than I thought! What makes you think we’ll join you to hunt down our own kind?” Prudence said to him.

“Haven’t you been doing that for the past several weeks?” The Chieftain of the Witchunters asked them.

“Y-yes...but only to get to Blackwood.” Ambrose replied, though he felt his resolve breaking.

“And there are many more people like Blackwood out there. Ones who would, out of spite, kill everyone and anything that would deny them power. Ones that would gladly burn the world if they could rule the ashes. Tell me, would not the world be better off without them? Does it not sound like a good idea to dispose of them?”

“I…I..I cannot believe that we would willingly join you! We are nothing like you!” Prudence said, more to herself than to the witchunters. Her opponent’s arguments were getting to her

“You are exactly like me. The difference is that your story is but w few steps behind mine. “ The Chieftain said and spilled wine in a bowl and took a piece of bread.

“Like you I was tricked by a powerful dark one. Like you I abandoned the ones that I loved thinking that I was following the right path. Like you I almost lost everything, but I am now making up for my mistakes.” The Chieftain said and dipped some bread into the wine.

“Y-you…you were a warlock!” Ambrose said as she and Prudence’s eyes became wide as saucers from the revelation.

“Yes I was. I was also a learned man who thought he knew everything better than his master….I was the twelfth pupil of the teacher of teachers…..I received the bread dipped in the dish and the devil entered me and when he did so I did not reject him but fall to temptation….I was the one who betrayed the Nazarene with a kiss in the garden……and I was the one who threw away the 30 silvers, which was then picked up by the devil and used to smelt his crown of hell.”   
Who now could barely breathe from now knowing, and recognizing the man’s face from the statues that Prudence destroyed at the Academy before they left for the hunt.

“Y-you are Judas Iscariot!”

“Yes sister. The one who fell, and now has repented for his sins.”  
The Chieftain said and extended a bowl towards Ambrose and Prudence.


	4. Ch 24- Moonflowers

Part 4.

“An ancient guardian to one of the most sought out treasures in history while an unknown horde is at our backs? Piece of cake! Bombarda!” Nick said and blasted a wave of magic at the Black Knight, only for the apparition to block and cut it to pieces with his sword.

“Should have said that it was a display cake only.” Sabrina added before she two shot her own spell, bolts of lightning at them.

BANG BANG BANG

They heard Harvey’s gun to off, followed immediately by Roz and Theo firing as well, but not shot struck the knight.   
Instead Sabrina and Nick turned to see that they were shooting at the demons that where coming through the cave entrance.

“What are these things?” Sabrina asked.  
“I-I don’t know! I know every demon in the books, but none of these things are in the books!” Nick said panicking.

“Well then you’d better start writing a new volume and quick!” Roz shouted back as they kept killing what was coming through the cave entrance, only for the corpses to be pulled away by more demons who tried to enter the cave.

Sabrina and Nick turned their heads back towards the Black Knight and continued to blast it with spell after spell, only for it to block them with his sword.  
But it wasn’t working.

“Hurry! We’re almost out of bullets!” Harvey shouted back as he bashed the head of a demon that got close enough, and soon enough that he didn’t have time to reload.

“Changing strategies is recommended when what your doing isn’t working.” The Old Man said, drawing Sabrina’s attention to him.

At that Sabrina looked around and saw that pretty soon Harvey and Roz would be overwhelmed and they weren’t making any progress on the spear.

They can’t beat the Black Knight.

Then Sabrina gets desperate, so she gets on her knees as says:

“Please….please…..let them have the spear. Not for me, but for my friends. Kill me if you have two, but let them have it to vanquish the demons” Sabrina says and in that moment the knight burst with incredible speed beyond them and attacked the demons, pushing them back from Harvey, Roz and Suzie.  
Looked like it was the right thing to say.

After that Sabrina rushed forward to get the spear, but the damn thing wouldn’t budged from the stone.

“Come on!” Sabrina exclaimed and quickly motioned for Nick to try, and when he failed then it was the turn of Roz, then Theo and finally Harvey who acted as a rear guard in case any demons made it pass the knight.

“You convinced the guardian that you are worthy but the Spear if another matter.” The Old Man said.

“No one’s ever been able to get this thing loose ever since it was put in stone!” Roz said, experiencing a vision when she touched the spear.

“How do we get the spear loose?” Nick asked the Old Man.

“The clue is in your friend’s vision. Not a single one of you are worthy to pull the spear.” The Old Man replied.

Nick was about to go over and ring the answer out of him, Sabrina was tempted to as well, when all of sudden Harvey jumped in grabbed the spear.

“Everyone put your hand on it!” Harvey said, his voice brokering no argument.

The others were surprised at this, but relented and when they all placed their hands on it Harvey said.

“On the count of 3…one, two, 3!” Harvey said and they all pulled at once and the spear from its block.

At that the demons shrieked horribly, and ran away from the cave.

“H-how?” Nick asked.

“Avengers Assemble….in the comics when no one hero can beat a foe, they do a team up. And usually when the story is at the climax they do a scene where they all have to work together and balance each other out to win. This….this was a Avengers Assemble moment where we all pull together. I figured it out from Roz and the Old Man’s word….NO ONE….as in not a single person by his or herself has ever managed to pull it out. So it takes a team effort.”

“Correct young one. That is what it truly means to be worthy of the Spear of Longinus. Of the Spear of Destiny. Working together for the common good of all, not the few, the many or the one. Congratulations.” The Old Man said as he started to walk away.

The Black Knight was seemingly nowhere to be seen.  
The group also noticed that the corpses of the slayed unknown demons had also disappeared. That was something that unsettled them as they made their way to leave this place.

“I sense a good heart, but is still clouded by the folly of youth and of anger. Grow….grow out of it, grow tall and you may reach new heights. But only if you try to escape the muck of your own choosing.”  
The Old Man said to Nick. He then turned towards the original Fright Squad.

“Do not be afraid of what’s to come.” The Old Man said and looked at Harvey in particular before he made his way down the mountain and disappeared in the darkness bellow.

It was pitch black now.

“Well than was fun. Whose up for a burgher?” Nick said cheerfully, making Sabrina smile, and the rest of the gang as well.

The night was still young after all.

Xxxxx

But as it turned out only Sabrina took him of on the offer, the others decided to go home. Farmboy was the last to leave them and in a sense Nick was kind of disappointed to see him go.

This was a victory celebration, it felt a bit hollow if most of the victors where absent.

“Why so glum Sabrina?” Nick asked cheerfully.

“It’s just that…I made the wrong call again, I should have tried talking to it before blasting it.”

“Hey, I blasted it first.”

“Yeah, but that was only because I didn’t act in time.”

“Ah, you’ll do better next time.” Nick said with his patented devil may care smile. One that usually worked, but this time…

“This is the part where you either say yes, or get angry with me Sabrina…Hell’s bells. You really are upset about this!” Nick said with worry in his voice.

“Yeah…it’s. I’ve done nothing but mistakes this past year, every single bad thing that happened, happened because I was too stubborn to stop when thing started to turn out bad….Even….even when everyone else said I should stop, I didn’t listen.” Sabrina said.

“You listened to Harvey.” Nick said all of a sudden, surprising Sabrina and himself. He never intended to say that, even though the thought it. That and it was like…like the voice in his head took over!

“Nick…what are you saying?” Sabrina asked.

“Nothing, just an observation. You listened when farmboy opened his mouth…multiple times in fact.” Nick said, now he was confused whether this was him or the voice.

“A…yeah I did. But it wasn’t like he gave me much of a choice. I mean Harvey can be a stubborn and demanding jackass sometimes. When he’s got a thought stuck in his head there’s no convincing him till it all blows up in his face that he’s wrong.” Sabrina said with annoyance in her voice.

Yet Nick could see that she was also smiling while talking badly about Harvey.

“Takes one to know one.”

“What are you saying?”

“What you just said earlier, you do have a tendency to cling to a stubborn plan even when it blows up in your face!”

“Well you never said anything up until now!”

“I did so repeatedly. Every time, why? Cause every single one of your plans had a very big chance of blowing up!”

“Then why did you help me?” Sabrina asked, she and Nick where both getting angry now.

“To help mitigate the damage and lower the fallout for when they did. And guess what, I wasn’t wrong!”  
“You sound like you don’t trust me anymore!”

“I trust you with my life, your spell work not so much.”

“You sound just like Harvey did.”

“Well, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but maybe farmboy had the right idea!” Nick said and Sabrina immediately got up from her seat.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving?”

“Why? You never backed off from an argument before!” Nick said in confusion to Sabrina’s behavior.

“Yeah…and that’s the problem Nick. And a problem that I’m working to fix. I decided to grow up, maybe you should too.” Sabrina said and left her boyfriend high and dry.

“After all you’ve done for her, all you’ve suffered for….that’s how she repays you. She’s probably gonna go to the mortal again. He belongs to her you know, she’ll never give him up. Even if both of them deny it.” The voice said to Nick.

“She’d never cheat on me. If she did that she would have broken up with me, then went to farmboy.”

“Actions speak louder than words Nicholas. And she’d die for the mortal. You said so yourself, or do you doubt your own mind?” The voice in Nick’s head said, and he didn’t have a reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Harvey was wondering the woods once more, still at unease, still could not find peace.  
After they at first stopped for a burgher and the gang split up, he declined Roz’s invitation to catch a flick and Sabrina’s invitation to stay more and then come to crash at her house since it was late.

Heck, even Nick offered for him to stay at Dorian’s to share a victory drink with them. But he declined.

No! He needed to be alone now in order to fine some measure of inner peace.

The Old Man in the Mountain’s words had shaken them all, him in particular. For Harvey could feel himself changing.

But he was no longer fully convinced that he was a monster in the making, Sabrina had seen to that, but he was uncertain of what he was becoming.

Sabrina seemed to be certain that despite his ancestry he would not fall and become a monster, but what if she’s wrong?

But what if she’s right?

In the end she always lead them to victory, even if there were bumps in the road. So Harvey now fully again trusted her decisions, if not he was more open to saying when she wasn’t taking enough measures in case they had some bad luck with the plan.  
So he was certain that there was a high change that she was right and that he wouldn’t become a killer.  
But back in that cave he took to killing demons with his gun with the grace of a fish to water, and he struck down the one that got to close with a single blow.

If he wasn’t a killer, a monster, why did he have such a talent for war?

Harvey was confused, he needed guidance for this.

“Harvey! What are you doing here at this hour love?” The voice of Hilda said and Harvey turned his gaze to where it came from.

“Needed to catch my thoughts missus Spellman. You gathering stuff for a brewing?” He asked a bit hesitantly. Both from the fact that he didn’t mean to pry, and despite being more at ease, he was still hesitant when it came to magic.

“Caught me red handed love, I’m harvesting moonflowers.” Hilda said with a smile.

“C-cool.” Harvey said as hesitation returned to his voice, he was getting used to it, but still had a bit of distrust of magic inside himself.

“I’m harvesting them to make some perfume Harvey, really nice one two. Want to help?” Hilda asked, she could see that the poor thing was trying to niece and keep the fact that he was still apprehensive about magic hidden.

Hilda could understand, the magical community had given her many painful memories over the years.

“But if you want to know moonflowers are good for psychic abilities, shapeshifting, mysteries, transformation, and aids esbat rituals.” 

“All that and a partridge in a pear tree.” Harvey deadpanned, which did make Hilda laugh at the joke.

“So what’s troubling you love?” Hilda said as she and Harvey picked the blossoming moonflowers.

“Oh the usual teenage stuff. School, friends, life. Worrying that I’m gonna become a killing machine like my witchunter ancestors before me. You know, just like everybody else.”  
Harvey said with a bitter-sweet chuckle in his voice.

“I’m surprise you didn’t include all the times this whole town was almost was destroyed. And another near apocalypse.” Hilda teased.

“Oh, that’s becoming cliché already. Heck I got a feeling that another one’s just around the corner.” Harvey replied and they shared a chuckle.

“You’re afraid that you’ll turn out a bad apple since the barrel is full of rotten ones, is it then?”  
“Yeah.”

“Well I can relate to that. The witch world hasn’t been kind to me nor is it a kind place in general. In fact there’s been many days when I was tempted to just let go and become like all the others.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I did good deeds, I was friendly to others. And I only used violence as a last resort. The trick love is that you decide what your gifts are, so I decided to use my dark gifts for good and it was hard. And I won’t lie, there were times when I thought why should I be the only one that’s good, the only outcast? But then I reminded myself that that’s not me, that’s just the pain and pain goes away eventually. And look at the world now! All the bad ones are either dead, in a cage or running away, and we’re running the show here. So I think it’s safe to say that good wins. Even if it’s slow to the finish line, it’s the first to cross it.” Hilda replied, the words managing to heal Harvey’s broken soul.

Things seemed to be working out for Harvey at last.

“It makes me sick every time I see him there! Can you believe how chummy everyone is being with the damn witchunter?”

But nothing as it seems in the deep, dark woods.

For Hilda and Harvey heard a voice and footsteps approaching their position.

“Well, the other warlocks did try to enslave the witches and Blackwood tried to kill us, I think that the shock from that is so great that the ‘anything that’s an enemy of the old order is a friend to us’ idea stuck to everyone. That and he’s okay, a bit of a dork but he’s nice.” A second voice was heard.

Both of them sounded familiar.

“Nice? The only good witchunter is a dead one! He should have died along with his brother and if Spellman didn’t put a protection spell on him, then my curse would have killed him two. You mark my words Dorcas, he may seem okay now, but when he gets a reason he’ll show his true colors and kill the first witch that crosses his pat-“ Agatha’s words died in her throat as they passed enough bushes to now clearly see Harvey and Hilda.

And from the look on their faces Agatha and Dorcas realized that Harvey heard everything.

“Y….you k-killed Tommy.”

“Oh dear.” Hilda said, this was not going to end well for anyone.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Another day of you being a queen and another disappointment. Tell me, how long are you gonna pretend that this is what you wanted all along?”

“What I wanted before was a different thing altogether.” Lilith countered Satan’s argument

“Oh yes. You wanted to be my queen, before that you wanted to be treated as an equal in the garden. Then you would have given it all away for that mortal Adam. You know it’s funny, with everything you have now you could have anything you wish, except for what you truly want….a companion….Lilith, really? All this time, all these years, all this power that you have and you are still not satisfied.”

“Like you know anything about that. You were second only to the False God himself and yet still it wasn’t enough.”

“Yes…it’s never enough, just like how you as Queen of Hell gives you no equal. And guess what, you’ll never gonna have that as things are now…So, the only path left for you is to get more, to want more, until you have everything. And when that happens you can have anything and everything. So will you follow my path and rebel against God, or will you tell me I’m wrong?” Lucifer asked.

Lilith remained silent.

The doors to the throne room opened as both their eyes became wide with shock at who appeared before them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At her house. Roz’s cunning activated and she had a vision.

A terrifying vision of a creature with black wings, a flaming sword standing before her.

This was a warning for the coming of an angel.

But not any angel, but an arch angel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the words left Harvey’s lips, Agatha dropped the basked of moonflowers that she was harvesting and blasted him with a fire spell.

The flame engulfed the young boy, but as the fire died down Agatha was shocked to see that Harvey was unaffected, in fact she saw how a circle of….of salt flew around Harvey.

A circle of salt that protected him against spell and flew back to his pocked after the magic died down.  
“I found my ancestor’s tome. But I was afraid to read it, less I become like them. But Sabrina did, she’s brave and not can’t be stopped by anything. So she found things that were useful and made them for me.” Harvey replied with a cold voice, that seemed to be devoid of life, of hope, or anything but emptiness reside inside it.

“H-how…Spellman….Spellman did this!”

Agatha said in dread as she continued to blast Harvey. And all the witchunter defense methods that Sabrina found in the tome, that she amplified with magic awoke there and then.  
Circles of salt stopped the spells.

The curses where dispelled by the sound of iron bells.

Potions that she had on her and threw at Harvey where rendered useless from stopped in time bread and wine Eucharist that appeared in Harvey’s mouth.

Enchanted buttons and zipper, sleeve and shoelaces activated all around his body, making Agatha’s attacks worthless.

Agatha looked on in terror at what was before her.

This was the witchunters all over again. Only worse!

Back then there were moments when even they, avenging angels where brought to their knees. But this one? This one was untouchable by any spell.

And unlike last time there would be no Sabrina Spellman to come and save her.

She turned around to flee, but after taking a few steps she stumbled on some undergrowth and fell down on her belly.

Turning on her back, she was terrified by the sight of Harvey Kinkle walking towards her slowly, his eyes cold and uncaring.

“Just let him do it love. Well bury her in the Cain pit and bring her back latter. “ Hilda whispered to Dorcas.

“But she’s my sister!” Dorcas said as she watched with dread as the boy that she had defended earlier walked with intent towards her downed sister.

“Yeah, and sometimes you have to let them face the consequences of their actions. But have faith Dorcas. You had faith before, and have it again. Something tells me that things will work out.”

Hilda replied as Harvey reached the downed Agatha and stood before her and then walked past her.  
The descendent of witchunters walked about 20 feet away from the group, and buried his face in his palms as he leaned backwards and slid down a thick tree.   
Harvey didn’t say a word, he just stood there in that position.

Hilda smiled at that, before she and Dorcas moved to help Agatha up.

“That’s a nasty scratch you have on your head love. Come to the house and we’ll patch you up.” Hilda said, helped her up, and escorted Agatha and her sister to the house.

“Could you please get the flowers Harvey dear?” Hilda asked and, still without saying a word, Harvey got up and took both group’s baskets and carried them.

It was a silent but short walk, and one of the worst times in Agatha’s life.  
Every passing moment she felt like it would be the one where she would be cut down by the witchunter kin behind her.

The feeling never left even when they reached the Spellman house and she was surrounded by other witches and warlocks.

THUD.

Harvey dropped the baskets of moonflower on the floor, then turned to leave.   
The witches and warlocks gave him a wide berth.They could tell something was off.

“Why?” Agatha said in confusion just as Harvey was about to leave the house.

At that even Dorcas, ever kind and cowardly Dorcas, glared at her more bloodthirsty sister. Agatha just could not keep her mouth shut sometimes.

“Why what?” Harvey replied in that very same cold, emotionless voice.

“Why aren’t you taking your vengeance? Blood demands blood.” Agatha said, gone was the fear, the only thing remaining was confusion and indignation.  
Zelda, who up until now watched what was going on passively. felt a headache coming on. She was tempted to let Harvey kill Agatha and decree that he was not to be punished.  
Hell knows that Zelda was ready to do it herself to rid the coven of her mad stupidity.

Harvey then turned to Agatha and said:

“Tommy and the other miners didn’t deserve their fate. You do…I could…I should, but I won’t……”

“Why?” Agatha asked confused, the fear forgotten for a moment as she asked him.

“Because it ends now. Blood demands blood, well there’s been enough spilt…..no more…..no more.….what happened to Tommy after he died…. it was much worse than what you did to him….. I forgive her for what she did….I forgive her fully……and I forgive you as well.” Harvey said and heard something break from upstairs.

He turned his gaze to the origin of the sound and saw that it was Sabrina at the top of the stairs. She had followed the scene play out and she had dropped a tea cup upon hearing Harvey’s answers.

The mortal and the half witch looked at each other, and when Sabrina gave Harvey a smile, he replied in kind.

No words passed between the two, none where needed. There and then both of them took a step away from their past mistakes and tragedies, and both healed and found comfort in their kindred experience and kindred spirit.

“Y-you forgive her for killing your brother, how?” Melvin asked in disbelief.

At that Harvey, with a voice that was still weak and lifeless, but with a sense of peace behind it said.

“I just….turned the other cheek.” Harvey said and then immediately his eyes rolled up inside his head, his back snapped to bend backwards, Harvey fell down and started shaking like crazy from the seizures that now plagued him suddenly.

“Harvey!” Sabrina shouted and ran for him, grabbing his body and cupping his face as he continued to shake like crazy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“And so it begins.” The Old Man of the Mountain said with a smile, everything was as it should be.

The Old Man smiles.

He then walks to the gates of hell.

As he did so, the guards of the gates, of every circle of hell let him pass, only snarling at his heels.  
They dared not touch him, less they incur the wrath of the False God.

When he reached the throne room, it was a moment after Lilith had been tempted by Satan. And upon seeing who this new arrival was, Lilith was shocked and for the first time since creation, so was the Morningstar.

“Adam.” Lilith said his name as Adam. First Man. Father of humanity, receiver of the divine spark, Old Man of the Mountain now stood before her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey opened his eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being at Sabrina’s house, then everything went blank and now he was here.

He was in his house, sitting at the kitchen table. Breakfast wood was on it.  
It was….it was…..the same meal on the day that.

“Hey bro, missed me?” Tommy, his dead brother said and sat down to eat with his brother.

The last meal that they shared before he died in the mines.


	5. Ch 25- What you got and what you want.

Ch 25- What you got and what you want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shaking stopped almost as it began, as soon as Sabrina reached him Harvey became stiff as a stone and remained unconscious and unresponsive. If not for the shallow breaths, violent eye movements beneath his closed lids and roaring fever you would think that he was in a deep sleep.

They took him to the living room couch, where despite the labored attempts of the Spellman clan. Harvey still remained in a violent slumber all throughout the night.

Sabrina kept vigil over Harvey all night, keeping a cold towel on his head and dripping water in his mouth to keep him hydrated.

When morning came and his condition remained the same there was a knock on the door of the house.   
It was Mr Kinkle, he had come to search for Harvey and figured he’d be here.

Mr Kinkle took one look at his son, then immediately moved to have Harvey moved to his house.   
The man was beyond being reason with, and slowly and with much difficulty they managed to take Harvey back to his room.

Sabrina had accidently drifted to sleep at the Kinkle’s table, when she went down to the kitchen for a meal.   
Roz, Theo and Nick had also come to help and all 4 of them where woken up by the door swinging open.

“Dad…what are you.” Roz said as her father, Mr Walker was brought in by Harvey’s father.

It only took Sabrina one look at the man. Roz’s father was a priest, and there was only one reason for a priest to visit a house with that grim expression on his face, his robes on, and a small suitcase in toe.

Not saying a word, Sabrina bolted up, ran to Harvey’s room and blocked and locked the door with her and Harvey in it.

“You’re not performing the final rights! Cause he’s gonna get better! He’s not gonna….he’s not gonna….” Sabrina said, not being able to finish the sentence.

Strangely no counter argument came from outside.

Maybe Harvey’s dad was to broken to say anything.   
The man despite his many, many faults had lost his wife, his eldest son and now his youngest seemed to be on death’s door, maybe the man had nothing left in him.

Sabrina half walked, half crawled to the bed where Harvey lay there.

Riddle with fever and delirium. 

His skin had taken a paler tone, his breathing had weakened, all in all it seemed clear that whatever this was, it was only a matter of time until death came to claim him.

“This isn’t how it’s gonna be. I saw the future Harvey, it ends with you being the only one to survive, since you’re always so afraid of magic and of any conflict. I know you hate being called a coward, but that fear is not a bad thing. It kept you alive while the rest of us died. You’ll get better Harvey, you’ll heal…you hear me…you won’t….I won’t see you….” Sabrina said, more to herself than to him as she continued to wipe the sweat of his face.

Harvey seemed to calm down at her touch and words, or was it because that he was now too weak to even properly express his pain?

Sabrina didn’t know anymore, so she did the one thing she did best. She fought with all her might! 

“ Whether you’re the false god or the true, you’ll listen to me. You’ll shut up and listen to me now! I beat death before, I’ll do it again. Cause I don’t care what you are, he is not going anywhere! He stays here with me, he is mine and mine alone, not yours! He said that he would be there for me and a promise is a promise. And if you take him away from me I’ll come up there and take him back, and smash the pearly gates open and burn the silver city to the ground. I am Sabrina Spellman, I fought death for him, I’ve broken his heart and soul and mine own for him, he stays here with me! I slayed the devil, I took the Spear of Destiny, And if you try to take him then you’re next.” Sabrina said to the heaven’s in challenge.

There and then a knock on Harvey’s bedroom door.

“Sabrina it’s Nick. What can I get you to eat?” She heard her boyfriend’s words from the other side of the door.

“I’m not falling for that. I’m not opening this door.” She replied.

“I’ll just teleport it in silly. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I barged in on my girlfriend being locked in her ex’s bedroom.” Nick said teasingly, this did manage to get a smile out of Sabrina.

Who got up and walked to the door, sitting down with her back against it. Nick did the same on the other side.

“Thanks for being here for me Nick.”

“That’s what boyfriends are for. I’m still your boyfriend right?”

“Of course you are. We just had a little fight, that’s all.”

“Yeah…it seems like we get along best when something terrible is happening, something like this. But when it’s all calm weather……” Nick left the rest unsaid.

“Well knowing me, we’ll get along just fine for the rest of our lives.”

Sabrina said and they chuckled.

“Why does all this messed up stuff keep happening? To me, to you, to Harvey? We’re all good people, we never set out to hurt anyone. Why do we keep suffering?” Sabrina asked.

“That depends who you ask. The Dark Lord would answer that it happens because we’re weak. Lilith would say because we weren’t cunning enough. The False God says that it’s part of his plan. Take your pick, in the end what does it matter? Pain and anguish is the same regardless of why or where.” Nick said as he could hear the voice in the back of his head.

OR was it in fact the real Nick and the voice now took over his mouth. It sounded a bit too philosophical for the rule breaking warlock.

Was this even real? Was he still in hell with the devil locked inside him?

“Why did you break up, you and the Weird Sisters?” Sabrina asked all of a sudden.

“They told you day one. I slept with the entire Academy.”

“But you didn’t cheat on them. Right?”

“No….we had a lot of orgies, and I slept with others more than them. They told me that it wasn’t cool, but I just couldn’t stop. I guess that’s me. If there’s a rule to break I jump at it, if there’s a fight to be had in there swinging. I love a good conflict Sabrina, that’s what caught my eye when the devil said to get close to you. The first witch to declare war on the devil and all witch kind. You’re like a Satanic Joan of Arc. You’re a rock star. The world is yours to play with.” Nick said with a smile on his lips

“But all I want is Greendale.” Sabrina replied and a silence engulfed them as they remained silent from both sides of the door.

The divide now seemed more thicker than ever.

They stayed like that until night fell on Greendale.

Roz then burst in the door with Theo in tow.

“That vision…the vision of the angel with the flaming sword. I just had it again, I think it’s coming.” Sabrina could hear Roz from the other side of the door.

“No…it’s already here.” Theo said as he looked through a window. There and then Sabrina opened the door so as to confront what had come upon them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilith stared into the older face of the man that she called husband so long ago. As soon as Adam heard his name he got down on his knees and touched the ground with his forehead.

“Hail to the Lilith. Queen of Hell.” He said.

“Why are you doing this?”

“It is protocol for a lesser to bow his head before a someone higher than he is.” Adam replied.

“Leave us.” Lilith said and the court of hell left the room, Lilith did a quick spell that engulfed Satan’s cage in a soundproof iron wall.

She then got up from her throne and walked up to Adam.

“I never wanted nor asked you to bow to me.”  
“I know.”

“Get up.” Lilith said and Adam slowly got back up, straightening his back. The moment he was done, Lilith felt long forgotten memories stir as she looked into his eyes and saw that very same puppy dog eye smirk that he had on his face.

“Why are you here?”

“God has tasked me to visit you Lilith and inquiry as to whether you will be open to receiving a delegation from Heaven.”

“A delegation for what?”

“That I do not know.”

“His plan then? His mysterious plan for us all.” Lilith said in a snide tone.

“Whether we want to or not.” Adam said and despite herself Lilith chuckled at that, despite herself.

“How have you been?” She asked, surprising herself as she lead Adam to a nearby table. Where they sat down.

“Same fool I’ve always been. Screwing up left and right.” Adam said and let out a chuckle of self-deprecation.

“I am sorry for what happened with your family. I can’t imagine how it was to see one son kill the other and then have your grandsons wage for that reason, since the dawn of time.”

“Thank you for your kind words. It’s more than I deserve.”

“You’re too harsh on yourself.”

“Am I? All I’ve done is one failure after the other. When you defied God’s edict I was too terrified to defy him. When Eve took a bite of the apple I was to scarred of refusing her. I could not raise my sons to not hate each other, I did not prevent my descendants from killing each other. And every single saint, prophet that came to me for training failed to heal the world. I could go one, but I am afraid that the list is to long that even I, it’s protagonist, have forgotten huge swaths of it.” Adam said with sadness in his eyes.

“And how is Eve?” Lilith asked with an edge to her voice.

“You’ll have to ask her directly. We haven’t been man and wife ever since she got involved in mortal affairs and founded all those religious extremist cults.” Adam replied.

“I’m surprised, she was even more defiant than me. I would have never dared to eat from the apple tree.” Lilith said with a raised eyebrow.

“She changed after we were banished. Now she’s the exact opposite, but like with the apple she takes one bite to many in the other direction and…and it was too much for me. Last I’ve heard of her she was working on passing anti-abortion and anti-non-marital sex laws.”

“So, the original sinner is now a prude. And the first witch is now queen.” Lilith said with delight.

“There was never in my mind any doubt about what you’d become Lilith.”

“The nastiest creature in hell?” She asked in challenge.

“A leader. You had that spark of defiance that I saw in many lords and ladies. Only none had one as great as yours.” Adam said, catching Lilith of guard. And making a strange pain erupt inside her chest.

“Do you have any message for the Kingdom of Heaven?”

“N-no.”

“Then I’d best get one and deliver your reply. No sense is not informing an omnipotent God.” Adam deadpanned and moved to leave.

“Stay…stay for the night.” Lilith said and ordered food to be brought for dinner.

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“No apples.”

At that the two burst out laughing. Could this situation become even more surreal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judas Iscariot. The 12th apostle, betrayer, now chieftain of a witchunter clan was surprised to see his door open and though them his hunters and the witch and warlock from earlier came in.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he looked in amusement at his cheering and joyous hunters.

“Chieftain! You should have seen it, we caught a hag that had been kidnapping and eating babies in the region and no matter what we did, the old bint wouldn’t give up the rest of her child eating coven. Then….then we ran into the two of them.” Alexander, The Master of the Hunt for this ranging, said and pointed at Ambrose and Prudence.  
“They came they saw, we explained and Prudy over here then took the torture tools from my hands and 5 minutes latter we couldn’t get the hag to stop talking. Then when we were hunting down the other coven member, one of them seem to be able to escape us, when Ambrose here snipped him at almost 700 yards away. These two are a hoot!” Alexander added as he put his Master of the Hunt badge on the table. Where it would stay until another one would be chosen for the next hunt.

“I was under the impression that you didn’t want to be part of our endeavors and that you were tracking the former Dark Pope Blackwood.” Judas inquired.

“We didn’t know your lot was hunting in that area.” Prudence replied, she was feeling nauseous from having helped witchunters, even if their victims deserved it. Same thing was for Ambrose.

“It appears that hunting and navigation are not your strong suits, but interrogation and on site combat are. Children, I have decided on our new mission, we shall down Augustus Blackwood for our next target.” Judas said, grabbing the Master of the Hunt pin and presenting it to Prudence.

“We will not join your witchunter clan!” Prudence said in outrage.

“No one’s asking you to join, we have a target, you have a target. Do as though wish.” Judas said and presented the pin to Prudence once more.

Reluctantly, Prudence Weird, proud witch and devotee to the path of night took the pin, much to the cheers of the insane clan of witchunters around her.

“YEAH! With you as Master of the Hunt we’ll make that bastard wish he was never born!” Alexander. “You’re a real queen of torture Prudy! KILLER QUEENIE!KILLER QUEENNIE!” Alexander started chanting and clapping, the other witchunter’s joining in. 

“Looks like I am a queen after all.” Prudence said with bitterness in her voice as Ambrose put a comforting hand on her shoulders.  
KILLER QUEENIE!KILLER QUEENNIE

What could possibly happen next?  
KILLER QUEENIE!KILLER QUEENNIE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo joined hands with Roz, who joined hands with Nick and Sabrina.

And after a bit of concentration they felt it’s presence too.

“It’s outside, I think it’s waiting for us.”

“Let’s not keep the angel of death waiting.” Sabrina said and grabbed the Spear of Longinus.

“This is strange.”

“What’s strange Nick?”

“There’s so much darkness outside.”

“It’s nighttime.”

“But today’s a fool moon, so why is so dark?”

“Because it’s up above us, blocking the moonlight.” Theo said and they all looked up and saw a figure in white robes, dark wings floating above them.

The figure floated down and landed in front of them.

And did nothing.

It just stood there and looked at them, no it looked at the house, where Harvey lay between life and death.

“T-this is not Azrael. This is not the Angel of Death.” Nick said as he felt the chill down his spine become even colder.

“W-who are you?” Sabrina asked

“I am Gabriel, the messenger.”

“Why are you here?” Sabrina now said in challenge, gone was the fear in her voice.

“To deliver the great news of what is to come.”

“What news?” Roz asked.

“Rejoice! Harvey Kinkle has been found worthy, I am here to deliver the good news and deliver him onto the kingdom of heaven.”

“You…are not…taking him away. Do you understand that?” Sabrina threatened Gabriel, beating Roz to the punch. Roz would have, should have said something. After all she was Harvey’s girlfriend now, right.

But he truth was she was scarred, terrified in fact. The angel made her feel like she could drop dead any moment now.

“Sabrina…Gabriel is not just the messenger. The name also means ‘Strength of God’. And as much as I want farmboy to live so I can keep making his life a living hell….that thing front of us has the power of the False God himself and the False God is stronger than the Morningstar.” Nick said to her.

“What are you saying, that we should just abandon Harvey?” Sabrina said in outrage.

“I’m saying we should fight smarter, not harder. Cause if we go in guns blazing we’ll lose, so we should play this to win it, not battle it out.” Nick advised her and Sabrina nodded at that.

“We don’t want you to take Harvey from us. What will it take for you to spare him?”

“My child, I am not the Angel of Death. I have not come here to steal from you. I am the messenger, and I have come to sing of the great dead that you Herald of Hell, master of Earth must aide in bringing forth.” Gabriel replied.

“What? What are you saying? I’m not the master of earth.”

“You have been given the powers of the Herald, as it was prophesized you have brought about a new age in which for this world.”

“No! We stopped the Apocalypse, we prevented the devil from taking over.” Sabrina protested in dismay.

“The Apocalypse was not stopped, for it was never about the reign of the Morningstar, but the coming of a new age and the end of the old. Look upon thee Herald, the devil is now deposed, Lilith the outcast now reigns in hell. Thy aunts, once ridiculed and shamed, now lead thy church. Witches and warlocks freely embracing new ways. Even now thy kin of blood is out there building ties with others who share their value in this new age. Though has shaped the world as thy see fit Herald. You could have enslaved it, but you set it free. Like it or not this is you world now and your responsibilities. And as part of thy duties, though must bring deliverance to the troubled soul of the servant.”

Just then a great flash of light came from the window in Harvey’s room.

“The time is upon us. Though must perform thy duties.” 

“What does that mean?” Sabrina asked with dread in her voice.

“It means you must accept the fate bestowed upon Harvey Kinkle, or his soul will not know peace in this world.” Gabrielle replied to Sabrina’s defiant glare, and thought they could not see it since the arch angel’s face was covered by a hood, they could feel his grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence reigned between the two as Harvey hugged his older brother like crazy. No words were needed, just tears of joy.

“Let me tell you a secret Harv. That day in the mines, it wouldn’t have matted it I had been there or at a campus with my scholarship. That day, this day was my last.” Tommy said to him.

“W-what?” Harvey said, breaking the hug and looking at Tommy.

“Yeah, I know. First thing they tell told me after I got out of that mist was that you only get a certain amount of days.”

“But even so…you stayed because of me, you should have lived your life more Tommy, especially since it was so short.”

“I did live for myself, being there for you made me the happiest big brother in the world. Hey….hey….don’t be sad Harvey.” Tommy said to his brother, wiping away some tears from his eyes.

“But you got so little, you deserved so much more.”

“I got the same as everyone else. I got a lifetime, and it was a happy one. So I was blessed. Just like you are.”

Then and there they could hear something, someone calling him from Harvey’s room.

“What’s that?”

“Well, you are at a crossroad bro. We can exit the door and go to what’s beyond, or you can go upstairs and back to earth.”

“I thought you said that we each got a fix set of days.”

“Yeah Harv. But you did so well on earth that you got a bonus. And you can spend that bonus with your friends or with me on the other side. And honestly I’d like for you to go back to your room.”

“I..I don’t want to leave you Tommy.”

“Don’t worry bro, I’ll be here when you get back.”

The two brothers hugged. A hug that Harvey would have held onto forever, but the voice kept calling him. It was time.

Time for him to let go of Tommy.

So slowly, yet surely he did just that and made his way to his room.

“And Harv.” Tommy said as Harvey walked to his bedroom.

“Take you time Harvey. There’s no rushing through life Harvey, so have fun.” Tommy said and Harvey had to use every inch of his willpower to not look back, he’d never make it if he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Harvey opened his eyes, he found himself looking at Roz, Theo, Nick who all looked at him with wide eyes of disbelief.

All except Sabrina, who close the gap between them and handed Harvey a water glass with a straw.

For almost 3 days now the boy had been suffering, so he struggled to get up and drink the water.

“Do you accept him for what he is Herald, all of him?” A voice said and Harvey turned and upon seeing who was the owner of the voice his scrambled to get to his legs in order to fight.

But he was so weak that all he managed was to be on his knees. With Sabrina’s help to support him by clinging to his arm.

“I do.” Sabrina said without doubt or hesitation.

“And you, do you accept her for what she is?” The Dark winged, hooded Archangel said.

“Y-yes.” Harvey said and in that moment the Angel drew his fiery sword and raised it high above.

“I have seen thy work worthy one. You have done all thy can to aide those that are deserving. Be they people you love or hate, though has always supported them when the need arose. Hence forth I dub the, Barrattiel – angel of support. Guardian Angel of the Herald. Deus Vult.” Gabriel said and sheeted her fiery sword.

“What?” Harvey said in confusion. Then he just realized, truly realized, what just happened. Slowly he reached out with his hand to pat his back shoulder blades, and then she felt it. Something that wasn’t there before, something feathery.

“That’s it?! You could have said that that’s all you were gonna do instead of keeping us in suspense!” Sabrina said in outrage as she helped Harvey to his feet.

“I did. It’s not my fault that you didn’t understand the message.” The Arch Angel replied with indignation.

“Now I really am a big chicken shit!” Harvey said in shock and dismay.

The group looked at him with surprise, before Sabrina and the Archangel burst out laughing.

“Hey, no picking on farmboy…can’t believe I said that!” Nick said, he was hatting being the mature one!

“You...You turned me into one of those things!”

“Those things Lord Barrattiel, are the most powerful creatures in existence,”

“I’m not a killer!”

“Of course you’re not.”

“But those angels from before, those Witchunters…” Sabrina protested

“That was yesterday, this is today” Gabriel counters.

“So that’s it…., you sent your little pack of psychos here to try and murder my family and friends, you turn my best friend into one and now you expect us to be chummy with you after you tried to kill us.” Sabrina said in outrage.

“Isn’t that your relationship with the Weird sisters?” Gabriel countered, making Sabrina do a double take.

“T-that’s different.”

“Of course it is, just like now is different from yesterday. Like it or not things have changed. “  
Gabriel said and swept her gaze over the group.

“Yesterday you were the star of whatever drama unfolded, and now your just a witness as more interesting things unfold before your eyes, things you can’t stop.

Gabriel looks at Theo and Roz.

“Now you must confront all these changes that had come.”

Gabriel then looked at Harvey.

“Adapt to the situation.”

The Archangel’s gazed came upon Nick.

“And accept the fact that the present is not what you’d like it to be.” 

Gabriel finally turned it’s gaze Sabrina, while it made its way to leave the house.

“The future is uncertain.”

Ambrose and Prudence looked at each other as the Witchunters toasted their success and cheered their names. Should they smile, should they scream?

“And things you might not have believe possible yesterday are possible today.”

Agatha out of curiosity looks at one of the comics that Harvey recommended for the witches.

“And that perhaps what you considered to be long gone, may have returned to you.”

Adam and Lilith sat down and had dinner. Both looked at each other and shared a shy and awkward smile.

“But that’s how life is.” Gabrielle said and left the gang  
The next day, there was a lot of uncertainty about what to do about this new development.  
So they decided to spend the day researching about Angels and also prepare for using the spear to perma-kill the devil.

At one point Roz and Nick all excused themselves, leaving only Sabrina and Harvey to do research.  
Nick even cancelled date with Sabrina, and Roz told Harvey she was busy

Theo eventually understood that he was the third wheel and left as well.

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Roz asked Nick as they shared milkshakes at Dr Cerberus.

“Well, if they get back together then that’s that for both of our relationships. If not, then it means were just being paranoid dicks who need to grow up and stop.” Nick said to her.

“I still don’t like it.”

“We’re teenagers. Life sucking is kind of out thing.”

“Can you believe all of this? I mean, when did life in a life in a small town become Desperate Housewives mixed with Twin Peaks? What is this world coming too?” Roz asked.

“Beats me darling, all I know is ‘cheer to yesterday’.” Nick said and they raised a milkshake toast.

Honestly, killing the devil with the spear seemed to be the least complicated of their concerns.


	6. Part 26- Change of the watch.

Part 26- Change of the watch.

The clanging of cups and forks was the only thing that was heard at the breakfast table. Harvey was currently eating alone.  
Well, at least he was trying to. Roz was with him, thought by the silence between them you’d think he was the only one at the table.

“Are you and Theo…you know?” Harvey asked half hesitantly, half in curiosity.

“No…it’s just. It’s nice to spend time with him, with someone who is more ‘invested’ in our time together than….than with what Sabrina’s up too.” She said.

“Understandable.”

“Why didn’t you come to me for help when you had the crisis of faith? Why…why did you go to Sabrina?”

“I didn’t. I was alone in a field, she happened to walk bye there and then. “

At that the silence returned once more.

“I’m sorry for….for not being there for you.” Roz said to him.

“Same.”

They grasped each other’s hand.  
Their relationship was now over, they knew that what they had, the spark it just faded away.  
Like the simpler happier times of last year, before that fateful Halloween night when everything changed.

“How are you holding up Harv? With the angel thing?”  
“Still figuring out how to do this, without it feeling like a chore.” Harvey said and his wings popped out of his back, then disappeared inside again.  
“Besides that….nothing special….” Harvey said and there and then his door opened and trough it came Hilda Spellman.

“Miss Spellman?”

“Morning young’uns. Brought you something to kick start your day.” Hilda said and put a bit pot on the Kinkle’s stove.

“It’s my own Gulas recipe for times like this. It’s to help you with yer two wings Harvey. I’ve had a few witches come to me for limb regrow and let me tell you, growing a pair always gives one a big appetite. Especially a growing boy like yourself. So this recipe is full of meat and fats that will put you back on yer feet in a jiffy.” Hilda said with a smile.

“You didn’t have to.” Harvey said in astonishment for this act of kindness.

“Nonsense dear. Besides my reasons ain’t exactly altruistic. You see, I made to much of it like the silly sod I am, and I need someone to help me get rid of it. So it would help me a lot if you’d just shut up and eat. Bring the pot to the house after yer donne.” Hilda said and left the house before they could protest.

“You know under all that charm and friendliness, hides a woman always has the last saying. She’s kind of a badass.” Roz said as the two shared a laugh.

“Ain’t you gonna stay and eat with me? Come one Roz, I know we’re…over, but we are still friends.” Harvey said as Roz got up to leave.

“We are friends Harvey and I’d gladly take a bullet with you. But eating that fatty soup is not something a girl on a diet would do, not even for a friend.” Roz said teasingly and left before Harvey could protest.

“Women.” Harvey muttered before he emptied the stew into one of their pots, cleaned it and went to take it back to Sabrina’s house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nickolas Scratch was wondering aimlessly around Greendale, there was nothing much to do but kill time before the next thing happened. They’d either go to hell and kill the devil with the spear after Sabrina was done with the research( Which Nick was on his way to help her with). Or the unknown demons would strike again.

But until then Nick was bored and miserable.

He missed the thrill, the excitement, the danger. It was then that he felt more alive than ever.

Now….now he just felt empty.

And speaking of empty.

“What’s with the pot Kinkle?” Nick asked Harvey as he passed him down the street.

“Oh, just returning it to Sabrina’s. Her Aunt came over with some heavy stew and she went away before I could convince her that I couldn’t accept.”

“Spellman women. It’s their way or the highway.” Nick said and the two share a smile before they both continued together towards the Spellman house.

Nick stole a glance at Harvey. For though he’d never admit it one of Nick’s best memories was with the mortal. When they were huddle together, blocking the door to his house as the Angel of Death tried to get in, that feeling of facing death itself had made Nick feel more alive than ever.

The mortal seemed to be coping well with his newfound situation.  
Surprisingly well.  
“You seem cheerful. Did you get laid?”

“Actually my girlfriend and I just broke up.”  
“Ah, got ya. Breakup sex is the shit.” Nick said with a knowing shake of the head.  
“Actually….yeah let’s go with that.” Harvey said in exasperation.

“How’d you find out that drawing is your passion?” Nick asked all of a sudden.

“I just…tried it and found that I like it. It made me happy. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, just got a hint of the blues I guess.”

“What’s got you down?”

“Everything.”

“That just means that you got to pay a visit to your girlfriend. Tell you what, I’ll keep the rest of you two’s backs so you and Sabrina can have a date.” Harvey said to Nick.

“My girlfriend…….my girlfriend.” Nick said dispassionately.

“Every couple fights. It’s a sign that you two are made for each other.” Harvey said, half hesitantly, half in earnest. He hadn’t seen much, but he did see the undeniable chemistry that Nick and Sabrina had.

“We’re great when there’s a crisis or scheming afoot. When there’s peace, well….why do you think I’m here whining like a twitter addict?” Nick said with a bitter smile on his face.

“You’ll get over it. Hey….hey…listen to me. You guys went through hell and back, the hard part’s over, this is just the last kinks in the relationship. You’ll work it out. Cause the way things are, I doubt there’s many who would deny that you two are endgame.” Harvey said, admonishing Nick and encouraging him at the same time.

“Judas, look at me. I’m getting a pep talk from my girlfriend’s ex. Hell, I am the most pathetic guy alive.” Nick said with a bitter sweet laugh.

“Hey, man. I’m the guy with nothing going on his life but an empty pot of stew, that’s not even his own. So king of the pathetic over here.” Harvey said with a good natured smirk.

“All hail the king.” Nick said and they both shared a laugh as they crossed the Spellman threshold.

One last moment of brevity before they had to get back to the real world.

Xxxxxxxxx.

“You seem pleased.” Adam said from next to Lilith.

“Why is that a surprise?” She asked teasingly.

“No reason, it’s just that it’s a bit odd for the ruler of hell to be happy to receive a gaggle of Arch Angels.”

“The reason for that is that I am about to make history. They will be talking about this moment for a thousand millennia.” Lilith said as the doors opened and the delegates where received.

First came the escort of lower Arch Angels, then pages formed out of once mortal saints, after that came the ambassador, who was a Seraphim ranked angel.

“This is the newest one to join the ranks of the Metatrons. “  
“Who is it?”

“Don’t know, the rank was given while I was down here. But do try to go easy on the poor soul Lilith.” 

“Are you giving me a command Adam?” Lilith said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Now, now Lilith, put your teasing on hold. I’m an old man now, I can’t keep up with a spitfire like you anymore.” Adam replied with a grin.

“Still a shameless cheek.”

“And you’re still the same shrew.” 

They both laughed at that. But when they saw who was the Metatron…..

“Well…God works in mysterious ways indeed.” Adam said as he and Lilith looked with worry at who was leading this delegation.

Xxxxxx

Zelda let out a breath of exhaustion as she crossed another name of her list. Another potential ally of the board.  
The witch world was now more divided than ever. Some gathered to the new Church of Lilith, most of them women. Many stayed with the Church of Judas, many of them men.  
But the majority where neutral and would wait until either side had a major victory before committing.

“Why would Faustus ever want to be a bishop, let alone Dark Pope. The headache from being High Priestess alone is enough to make a person drink.” Zelda said and took a long shot of bourdon.

Everything was happening all of a sudden. The New Church, the unknown demons, Sabrina’s latest antics. Heaven, even that Kinkle boy was giving her a headache, first with the drama with Agatha, now with him popping angel wings.

Sometimes Zelda wondered whether her life was in fact a book or a movie that people watched to be entertained. It would certainly explain all the ridiculousness that was her life now.

As she pondered on the implications of metaphysics and metafiction. The Queen of Hell paid her a visit.

“Don’t expect a curtsy or any niceties Lilith. I may be your High Priestess now, but I’ll still treat you like the same bitch that you are.” Zelda said in defiance.

This actually made Lilith smile, instead of getting angry. She rather liked the dynamic she had with her first high priestess.

“Charming as ever Zelda. But don’t worry, I am far too busy for the moment to spank you for your disrespect. For now that is. Gather as many supporters as you can and prepare your house to receive 77 light worshipper and 66 dark path followers.”

“What’s going on?” Zelda said with suspicion and growing sense of fear inside her.

“There’s going to be an official meeting between Hell and Heaven. And your house has been chosen as the place of this historic summit and Sabrina as being the only half witch alive is to be the host of this meeting.”

“She’s far too young for such a responsibility.”

“A good think that you and Hilda are there to guide her then. You have 3 days to prepare for the summit.” Lilith said and made to leave.

“What is the purpose of this summit?”

“An potential truce negotiation. Where we might end the war between heaven and hell.” Lilith said and left.

“Well….what a plot twist.” Zelda grumped and got back to work.

Just another day in her life. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

While that was going on Sabrina and the gang were continuing their research on how to properly use the spear. And on Nick’s suggestion they were debating every possible course of action and its potential outcome.

“So, what would be the outcome if we used it on the devil?” Harvey asked.

“Well killing him would mean no devil, isn’t that a good thing?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, but what if he was some kind of hidden shit that triggers when we kill him, like a magic bomb that destroys the world. You know, if I can’t; rule it no one can.” Harvey suggested.

“He wouldn’t, not even he’d be that…..He would, the guys the embodiment of petty vanity.” Nick said in agreement.

“There’s also those freaky demons that not even Nick here can identify. I say we do this, at least that way we don’t have two different sets of enemies to deal with at the same time.” Roz said to Nick, who gave a nod of acknowledgement .

“Yeah but what if it’s another one of his plans. Like with the Mandrake thing. What if by not killing him he just gest time to escape? What if the unknown demons are one of his hidden plots?” Sabrina asked.

“What if you don’t kill him, just crippled him or something, you know cut of his hands, feet, tongue, eyes, ears, teeth. That way he’s no longer a threat and whatever mischief he has he won’t be able to pull it off.” Hilda suggested cheerfully as she popped in with some cookies, before leaving the group.  
Needless to say her actions left the groups staring from shock at where she’d been a moment ago.  
“IT’ always the nice ones that are the most scary.” Harvey said and Sabrina giggled at that.  
Roz only gave a bittersweet smile at that and grasped Theo’s hand for comfort. Nick for his part also gave another smile. 

“I’ll outlive farmboy anyway. The guy has at best 90 years inside of him. If she chooses him then I’ll just wait. Though, he is kind of hot and if she was down and he was as well…..Well…now Harry over here being in Sabrina’s life doesn’t sound so bad after all.” Nick thought with a grin, feeling like his old self once more, he stepped forward and put his hands around both Harvey and Sabrina. And gave the surprised duo one of his lady killer looks.

“It’s settled then. We’ll play Spanish Inquisition with Lucifer and after the guy’s rip to shreds we can party like it’s 1999.” Nick said with an inviting look in his eyes at Sabrina, and then turned his look at Harvey.

Nick was enjoying how the mortal squirmed under his gaze. Thinks seemed to be looking up already.

Just then Dorcas came in dragging Agatha with her.  
Behind them Hilda and Zelda watched on with the eyes of hawks.  
Zelda in particular, she had now officially started putting her foot down. It was now time for some order in their chaotic coven.

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked as she eyed Agatha suspiciously, especially since she was dragged in front of Harvey.

“By witch law I owe you a life debt, and I am honor bound to it until the debt is paid.” Agatha said to Harvey haughtily and with a great deal of displeasure in her voice.

“Well you can pay it back by staying as far away from me as possible.” Harvey said with hostility in his voice.

“I am afraid that that’s out of the question. By witch law she must pay her debt to you.” Zelda said, her voice making it clear that her words were final and not open to any challenge.

“And if I say no?” Harvey asked.

“Then it would start another feud, since you’d be dishonoring and the coven her by saying no. Sorry love.” Hilda replied in an apologetic way.

“So that’s why you came with the stew this morning.” Harvey said to Hilda in exasperation.

Hilda only smiled, not bothering to deny the fact that she tried to sweeten him up for this.

“So damned if I do. Damned if I don’t. All right, how about this- You help me with my art projects for the rest of the summer and we call it even. How’s that sound?” Harvey asked, glaring at Agatha.  
“Steven…positively Steven.” Agatha replied and glared back.

“Dandy. Come by my house latter. Do you know anything about manga drawing?”

“What’s manga?”

At that Harvey banged his head on the kitchen table.

“Congratulations Kinkle. You got a slave!” Nick said teasingly as he gave Harvey a few comforting pats on the shoulder and not bothering to hide his amusement. 

“I still have the blade from last time. If you touch one hair on his head it’s round two for you in the Cain Pit.” Sabrina said Agatha, threatening her. Harvey didn’t even bother to ask what they were talking about. He was sure that it just be something that would make him go bug eye from shock and he wasn’t even the mood to be the comic relief for now.

“That sounds less painful then spending time with that!” Agatha said rather loudly and pointed at Harvey.

“I love you too sunshine.” Harvey said mockingly and blew Agatha a kiss, that made her face scrunch up in disgust. That did make Harvey smile in evil delight.

Agatha noticed that before she turned and left.

In that moment the mortal’s face seemed….not so bad after all.

A few hours later Agatha was at the Kinkle house, with barely a word between them Harvey showed her what she had to do. It was basically coloring areas of his drawing with the ink that he marked there.

As the hours passed Agatha would occasionally look up at the mortal. And see how his eyes would light up and his smile became so very wide when he finished one part of his drawings.

Agatha quickly averted her eyes at that moment. She didn’t know why though.

Xxxx

Tree days went by in a flash and before they knew it the witches of Greendale along with some supporters from Riverdale all stood in ceremonial clothing, for the arrival of the delegation.

Lilith was at the front of the large group, along with Hilda and Zelda, Sabrina who was the mediator of the talks and the Fright Squad and Nick where her official pages.

They all tensed a bit as a great light shone above them and from it the 77 delegates of heaven came.  
Today was just the reception, where they would arrive, have dinner, the official negotiations would begin tomorrow.  
The young witches and warlocks tensed as before them came first the archangel guard, formed out of creatures that were much more dangerous than the Order of the Innocent that almost wiped them all out.

“Hold your head up high and look them in the eyes. We will face this challenge with graze, style and dignity.” Zelda said and that seem to encourage them.

A table was set for the main representatives and Adam was serving as announcer and the notes taker for this summit started announcing them.

“Saint Uriel-archangel of wind and of poetry, Saint Raphael lord of healing. Saint Raziel Keeper of Secrets. Saint Gabriel the messenger and Strength of God. Saint Michael- General of the heavenly host and banisher of the Morningstar.” Adam said as 5 of the 7 Chief Arch Angels entered the room, they were to act as assistants and bodyguards for ambassador and the representative of the human light churches.

Adam’s next word nearly died in his throat when he saw the representative of the human churches.

“E-Eve. Mother of Humanity and Lady of the Church of Light.” Adam said as he recovered from shock.  
His second ex-wife gave him a smile and then delivered a scowl at Lilith. One that the Queen of Hell was only too happy to return in full.

“Can you believe how immature they are?” Betty, one of the Riverdale witches said to her best friend Veronica, another witch.

“I know. How can they act like that in public over some guy.” Veronica replied and poor mortal Archie, who was sandwiched between them had to bite his tongue to not call them on, on their hypocrisy.

“I feel his pain.” Archie muttered under his breath as Adam was trying desperately to not look at either of his ex-wives that where on both sides of him.

“The Metatron.” Adam said, even before the ambassador arrived.  
But when the final member of the summit did arrive, the Fright Squad and Spellman Family and Nick where all shocked at who it was.

“Hello friends! Hello my love!” Sabrina’s Doppelganger, the Mandrake, now the newest Metatron said to them with a sickly sweet smile and waved enthusiastically.

“H-how?” Sabrina said in shock.

“I realized that I was a bad girl when I died and said sorry. So God forgave me and took me to heaven. There I read some books and answered some questions and then they said I was now the Metatron. Then they said that I had to come here, which I was glad to do since it meant seeing you all again! And Sabrina, I forgive you for cheating!” The Mandrake said with a ‘friendly’ smile.

She then walked up to them and offered a cookie from a box she was carrying.

“Kinkle, take a cookie.”

“Why should I Nick?”

“Because that will make her upset at you for refusing. And considering past experiences, I don’t’ want to make her upset at us.”

“Good point.” Harvey said and reluctantly ate a cookie. Much to the Mandrake’s delight.

About 15 minutes later they were all sitting at a dining table inside the Spellman yard. The Arch Angels and the Mandrake and Eve where all on one side.

While Zelda, Hilda, Lilith, Sabrina and the Gang where on the other.

Adam was sitting at the head of the table, since he was officially neutral in these affairs and Sabrina was at the other end, since she was the mediator and main host of this.

The father of humanity was in a state of distress. Since to his right Eve was seated and to his left there was Lilith.  
And both were glaring at the other.  
Adam moved his hand forward to take some food and put it on his plate. But Eve beat him to the punch and offered him some bread roles with a smile.

“I don’t think that you should accept any kind of food that she offers.” Lilith said with a vicious grin.

“Why is that Lilith-dear?”

“Well, considering what happened last time, it may not be a good idea Eve-darling.”

“Oh, you know all about good ideas Lilith-dear. Like that time you thought it was a good idea to rebel against God and follow the Morningstar for such a long time.”

“At least I didn’t drag anyone down with me Eve-darling, nor force them to join me. No one I cared about suffered because of my actions. Which is more than others can say.” 

“Ah, another excuse. You’re so good at excuses for all your actions Lilith-dear. In fact you have an excuse for every time you commit every horror and atrocity under the sun. And all of them to satiate your selfish desires. Regardless of how many suffer.”

“Well, that’s just how I am Eve-darling. I take what I want.” Lilith said and placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder.

The man in question became pale with worry at that action and Eve looked ready to jump over the table and strangle the life out of a smug Lilith.

Adam quickly got up from his chair, startling the two women.

“Yes Lord Michael! Here I come my lord!” Adam said and made his way towards the surprised and intrigued Arch Angel.

“Apologies. But I had to do something against the situation. Tell me my lord, can you not do something to restrain my clearly unstable ex-wife, for the sake of the conference.?” Adam asked with trepidation and fear in his voice.

“Which one?” Michael replied as he too was curious and uncertain.

“I sure know how to pick’em.” Adam deadpanned as he returned reluctantly to his seat between both of his ex-wives.

“How the heck are teenagers like us more mature about dating that the oldest people on the planet?” Sabrina asked the gang.

“Don’t worry, we’ll eventually grow up and end up just like them.” Nick said and for once he wanted the voice to come and contradict him.

It never did.

xxxxxxxx

The half comedy show, half reception dinner ended and with that Agatha found herself at Harvey's place to work off her debt. 

It was about 20 minutes into their drawing session that Harvey took a knife to sharpen the pencil that he was using.  
Upon seeing that Agatha immediately jumped out of her seat in fear.

“It’s for my pencil! Honestly, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I’m not a killer.” Harvey said in disgust.

“Just go home early.” He added, got up from his bed o lie down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Agatha then moved silently and took in her hand the pencil sharpening knife.  
She then moved to stab Harvey.

When the knife was above his head Harvey opened his eyes and quickly moved and caught the knife before Agatha could stab him.

They struggled until he managed to get on top of her and she’s pinned beneath him on his bed.  
Harvey kept her pinned down as she struggled beneath him until she stopped from exhaustion.

They stared at each other. Harvey in surprise at what she tried to do. Agatha starred back in purest hatred.  
They both breathed hard until the next thing Harvey knew Agatha leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips.

Harvey pulled back from shock, Agatha then jumped forward, now he was the one pinned on the floor, with the pencil knife to his throat.

Agatha grinned at him, then moved the knife lower and started ripping his shirt open, while pricking his chest skin, making a shallow cut where blood started popping out.

Agatha then leaned down and started licking the blood, making her way upward until she started kissing Harvey once more, while ripping his shirt.  
.  
There and then the dream ended and Agatha awoke in her bed at the Spellman house.

“Oh no….please God NO!” Agatha said, so horrified was she by the dream she had and by its implications that she was even willing to summon the aide of the one that she had denied all her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

“Yes….Yes…. They’ve all gathered here. Of course Mr Blackwood. We’ll prepare for your coming.” The Ringmaster said as he turned to Kai and Medea who nodded.

“Welcome to my nightmare.” The Ringmaster said as now with the Queen of Hell and Arch Angels present. It was time to execute their plan.

The Ringmaster turned to a map of Greendale one that showed that the town was built in the shape of the great door through which the Old One demons had poured trough earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7- Twilight Sky

Something wasn’t right, he could feel it. Even in his sleep.

Harvey opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of the Mandrake staring over him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Waiting for you to get up. So I can tell you good morning.” The Mandrake said.” Good morning.”   
“Of course….why not….it’s not like a day can go by when I am not freaked out by something from the magic world.” Harvey said and chuckled to himself as barely now the alarm clock radio started.

. Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again

Roz also was getting ready for the summit. She had received another warning from the cunning, this time she saw all of the Arch Angels and their flaming swords, but now they stood side by side of the witches.

Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping

What could be horrible enough that both the forces of heaven and hell stood side by side?

And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more

The 77 delegates of heaven and the 66 delegates of hell started to arrive for the first days of negotiations.

People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

The two sides sat at the conference table and looked at each other, half in glare, half in wonder if this would turn out alright.

If this should turn out alright.

"Fools, " said I, "You do not know  
Silence, like a cancer, grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells, of silence

Sabrina entered there and the, with the gang behind her.

Both sides gave her a nod of acknowledgment before they both sat down to start the summit. As Adam started taking notes.

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All witch hunts will cease immediately. You kind will not harass us anymore and before you say anything, rest assured that from now on any witch or warlock who harms an innocent will answer to us. And rest assured they will be properly punished.” Zelda started strong bracing herself for the eventual counter argument from the light delegates.

“We are in agreement.” The Mandrake said, surprising the witch side.

“If you don’t want any more contracts, then fine by us.” Michael replied with boredom in his voice.

“Contracts?” Sabrina asked suspiciously.

“Brother Raziel.” Michael said and Raziel gave the witches a folder.

Sabrina snatched it out of his hand and with trepidation opened it.   
When she read it she gripped the paper in anger, half crumbling it.  
Every sentence that she read only made her become angrier and angrier.

“This…this is a contract for a witch hunt between the Order of the Innocent and …..and Augustus Blackwood!” Sabrina said and slammed the paper on the desk.

“What!?” Zelda said in outrage and took the folder.

The other occupants at the witch side of the table did the same.

“Here’s a contract for the murder of that poor lad Connor that was adopted by mortals!” Hilda said as she read her own.

“The Salem trials, the European hunts. The…The Greendale 13….all of them have been…..been commissioned by High Priests and Bishops of the Church of Night!” Zelda said accusingly and glared at Lilith.

“Don’t look so surprised Zelda dear, you ought to have guessed from personal experience that the only thing witches hate more than the False God is other witches.” Lilith said and smiled as the Arch Angels glared at her comment about the creator.

As this happened Agatha, in shock from the news, stole a glance at Harvey.   
She now realized that she hadn’t paid the blood debt for his ancestors actions, since she did not punish the real culprit.  
Was she really that blind, that foolhardy?

“How….why?” Sabrina said and looked at the delegates.

“God entrusted me with the war against the Morningstar. My plan was and is still is to use divide and conquer. So I decreed that all witch hunters would abstain until one faction in the covens would request their services. How do you think the church of light became the dominant one, and the church of night has trouble with its low numbers?” Michael replied with smugness in his voice. The leaders of the Church and Lilith and the Queen of Hell glared at the arch angel.

“So it is settled that the first issue of the new treaty has been approved and that there will be no more witch hunts or contracts .” Sabrina said, trying to change the subject and calm the waters, she sensed how this situation could escalate into a fight now.

“Of the Church of Lilith.” Zelda said. “The Church of Lilith will be exempt from witch hunts. As for the Church of Judas or any other coven that support the Morningstar, their fates are not our concern.” She added and trough her body language it was clear that this was a non-negotiable act.

To which the delegates only nodded and Adam scribed down this modification on the meeting notes.  
“Since we are on the subject, I would like to ask whether there will be anyone coming to Europe to help with the hunt there? I have a meeting at the Vatican and could give them a lift.” Gabriel offered.

“Turning a blind eye to you killing the Judas Boys is one thing. But you’re crazy if you think we’ll help you hunt down our own kind!” Nick said with hostility.

“Then why have you sent the two that are now currently with the Iscariot Clan of Rome?” Michael ask and the other end of the table went pale with shock.

“What?” Dorcas and Agatha said all of sudden.

“As of now Prudence Weird and Ambrose Spellman have joined with the Iscariot Clan for the pursuit of Blackwood. The former Dark Pope.” Raziel answered.

“Our…our sister joined a witchunter clan?” Dorcas said in shock. Agatha was stunned to silence.

“Has Ambrose lost his mind?!” Sabrina said in shock.

“No, they have not joined the clan. Currently the two are not official members. But Prudence Weird is serving as Master of the Hunt for this endeavor and Ambrose is her second. The two are currently leading the clan hunt. As for their mental capacities, Raphael has ensured me that Ambrose Spellman and Prudence Weird does not suffer from madness. Only bitter grief.” Michael said and Raphael gave a nod of the head.

“I think it’s time for a recess.” Hila said, they needed a break from after all these shocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They now gathered in the Spellman back yard and enjoyed tea and cakes. Dr Cerberus and Hilda were the ones in charge of running the summit and so they were busy making and serving them. Hilda was a master in the kitchen and from his years in television Dr Cerberus had experience running an event like this.

“Have all the witch hunts been contracts by warlocks and witches looking to kill rival families?” Dorcas asked Michael, behind her was the witches and warlocks her age.

Gonne was the fear of the angels for now. Their righteous anger was what fuelled them to find more answers in regards to the truth about the witchunters.

“We tried a few times without contracts… I didn’t work out as we expected.” Michael replied as he took a sip of tea.

“What happened?” Melvin asked.

“The dark ages is what mortals call it.” 

Michael replied as he moved to take a piece of cake.

“Why do you hate us so much?” Dorcas asked.

“I don’t hate witches. I just kill them.” Michael replied without hesitation.

“Then why do you kill them?” Melvin asked.  
“The contracts.”

“But why did you offer such things?” Dorcas asked.

“Would you not kill Blackwood for what he did to you coven?” Michael asked.

“Of course I would.”

“Well then, do you think that he’s the only one of his kind that acts that way? Do you think you are the only ones that have suffered at the hands of men like him? Do not the mortal have the right of vengeance too? Does not blood demand blood?” Michael replied.

“ But what about the innocent witches? You must have known that there were plenty of them that you killed unjustly.” Dorcas countered with anger in her voice.

“Yes.” Michael replied as he took a bite of cake.

“Then why?”  
“If someone knew of Blackwood’s location and yet refused to tell you, would you not torture the information out of that person? Would you not torture or main anyone and anything that stands between you and justice?” Michael replied dispassionately.

That seemed to have taken the anger out of the young witch’s sails.

“Are…are we really that horrible?” Melvin asked with trepidation in his voice.

“You have the potential to be good or evil. But many have chosen to commit horrible crimes because they could, or because they thought it would lead to a good outcome. And many protected them since they considered the shared kinship of the coven reason enough. But as for being evil or not….you have a choice, just like any other of God’s creations.” Michael replied.

“But what about the innocent? Many of us did nothing to warrant the witch hunters be sent to cut us down!” Dorcas said accusingly.

“No one deserves that. Neither you or us, but tragedy struck both of our kinds.” Michael replied as a sad and faraway look overwhelmed him.

“I saw the heavenly host. The Greatest Army in existence tore itself in waged war against itself. Brother against brother. I saw the greatest of us all, once a shining light that all aspired to be, become twisted by darkness, turning into the very thing that he swore to destroy. I have witnessed countless mortals and witches who are innocent suffer because of a few soulless monsters, who tried to burn the lands and the cities to the ground so they could rule over the ashes. I have ordered the killing of a thousand innocents so ten thousand survive. And from the dawn of time the only answer I know is that there will be times of plenty and times of suffering. And when the storm hits all you can do is steer the ship as best as you can, and take what little joy available. Hold fast until you reach calm seas, and remember that sooner or later another storm will come.” Michael said and looked up at the young witches and warlocks that seemed to be on the brink of tears.

“I…I wish you were all nothing but monsters. It would be easier then.” Dorcas said.

“So do we child, so do we. But life has no obligation to obey us. Even if the command comes from an angel…or a witch.” Michael said and gave a smile.

One that Dorcas returned.  
From the Spellman porch Nick and Sabrina watched the exchange.

“Getting a sense of déjà vu. Last time we were here, it was right after that mortal-witch party of yours. And now….now looks like your leading another big reformation effort.” Nick said to Sabrina with a smile.

“I felt like we accomplish a lot that night. And now, now things are even better than back then. Peace with Heaven, Nick! This is huge, maybe…maybe one day it won’t matter whether one is a witch, a mortal or half and half.” Sabrina said looked at the gathered crowd of witches and light worshippers who seemed to be mingling peacefully.

“Or an Arch Angel.” Nick said and gestured to where Harvey was.

“Nick…what are you saying?” Sabrina asked cautiously.

“Remember when you said that I had to grow up?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, everything’s changing Sabrina and honestly I’m glad for that. I’m tired of being the jealous boyfriend and being passive aggressive with farmboy over there. So I decided to grow up and in doing so I realize that….that I don’t dislike the guy anymore, that there’s no reason to avoid him. And neither should you.”

“Nick, you’re my boyfriend.” Sabrina said to him firmly.

“You could have two. One for your mortal side, one for your witch side.” Nick then leaned forward and whispered to her. “And to be honest, I wouldn’t mind a little Narvey action myself.” 

“Y-you’re just using me as bait to get to Harvey!” Sabrina accused him, with a scandalized tone in her voice.

“And that’s a problem because?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow. To which Sabrina shook her head in exasperation.

“I don’t share well Nick. Whatever Harvey’s role will be in my life, know that I don’t share well. So I think it’s best if you stayed away from him!”

“OH Sabrina. If you really wanted me to stay away from dear Harry, you should not have made him forbidden fruit.” Nick said with a chuckle.

“It’s Harvey!”

“I know!” Nick said and the two lovers shared a mutual laugh before kissing.

“Get a room guys!” Harvey teased them from across the yard.

“You offering yours farmboy?” Nick said, making Harvey blush and turn away.  
Nick laughed at that and Sabrina gave him a light slap on the chest in reprimand. But she two had a smile on her face. And so did Harvey.

It seemed like a bright and happy sunny day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackwood’s location.

“The forces of the Vatican are tied up in Europe with hunting down what’s left of my Judas Boys. But they won’t hold out for long, is everything ready here?” Blackwood asked Kai and Medea.

“Yes. I’ve mixed in the proper stones in key positions in the Church of Night and the Academy. With that they form the key to open the portal. “Kai replied.

“And have you done your part?” 

“Yes. All that remains is to activate them.” Medea said.

“Then let do this and bring about a glorious new age. The Age of Blackwood!” Blackwood said as they activated the spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Mandrake kept staring at him. Harvey didn’t know what to say, he just tried to avoid that eerie, hungry gaze she gave out.  
“Can I help you?” Harvey said to her.

“I came to say that I am here for you, to help you heal.” The Mandrake said to Harvey.

“Huh?”

“From the breakup silly! I heard that you and Roz broke up.”

“Oh….thank you, but I’m okay now…really, there’s no need.” Harvey said politely.

“I understand. You’re still mad about my actions.”

“No, not mad, just scarred.” Harvey said, which made the Mandrake giggle. Despite himself Harvey felt a smile coming to his face. For a moment he forgot that this wasn’t the real Sabrina.

“I understand.” The Mandrake said, gave him a hug. “I’ll wait for you at the gates.” She added before moving away from a confused Harvey.

A few minutes later Sabrina came up to her.

“We need to talk.”

“Of course.” The Mandrake said and they went away from the party.

“Look. I get it that you’re into Harvey. But he’s not interested, you should back off.” Sabrina said to her.

“You haven’t backed off.”

“What? We’ve broken up, I’m seeing Nick now!”

“But he’s still part of your life. Even if your future husband is Nick or someone else. Harvey will still be there for you. He’ll always be there to catch you.”

“It…it didn’t work out. It’s best this way.”

“Perhaps. But even if you didn’t tell me that, I don’t intend to pursue him on earth. I’ll wait for him when he comes to the kingdom of heaven. There we can be together forever.” The Mandrake replied.

“He might want to spend it with his wife on earth.”

“But he won’t be able to.”

“What do you mean?” Sabrina asked the Mandrake.

“Harvey’s wife will not be able to join him in heaven.”

“What? Why?”

“You remember how he took it when we told him that you’re a witch? That’s how someone who knew us our entire life reacted. Can you imagine what a stranger would react? Harvey knows that, so he’ll never reveal our secrets to an outsider, but he won’t be able to find an outside wife and still keep helping us without revealing our secrets. So any relationship he might have with a mortal woman is doomed, since he’ll be here for us. And women are jealous creatures.” The Mandrake said, catching Sabrina off guard.

“That only leaves other witches for him. And even if we allow that, witches will not join him in heaven. For Harvey is both an angel and baptized, so he can go to heaven.” The Mandrake replied. That made a horrifying thought strike Sabrina.

“Witches can’t…go to heaven.”

“Yes. Oh…you didn’t know.” The Mandrake said as sadness washed over her.

“So…I won’t be able to ever see Harvey, Roz or Theo after they...after they. Never?”

“You might be able to contact them with a séance. But that’s only if they are either in limbo or as ghosts in the land of the living or not to far beyond the pearly gates. For the Silver City blocks all outsider magic. If they are too deep within it…then….then not even the most powerful witch alive could summon them.” The Mandrake said and hugged a saddened Sabrina.

“It’s not fair.” Sabrina said and cried a bit into the Mandrake’s shoulder.

“It will be okay.” The Mandrake said.

Just then a an explosion of magic erupted like a volcano from the distance, the sky darkened and a hole ripped inside of it. And from it the same demonic screams that they heard in the cave of the Spear was heard from within it.

“Time to go to work.” Sabrina said and the Mandrake joined her as witches and light worshippers all prepared to battle whatever would come out of that hole.

“What’s going on?” Harvey asked out loud.

“Your baptism of fire lord Barrattiel. And a lesson for you all. Know this, the Angels of God’s purpose was never to hunt witches, but to be sword and shield against this.” Michael said to Harvey and Sabrina, as he and the other angels drew their swords of fire.

“RAAAAA!!!!” Theon’s voice was heard saying. They all turned and saw that he was floating in the air. Eyes white, teeth now long a daggers, long claws on his nails.

“WE HAVE COME FOR VENGEANCE AGAINST YOU ALL! WE ARE THE DARKNESS VANQUISHED BY YOUR GOD WHEN HE SAID ‘LET THERE BE LIGHT’. BUT THE LIGHT FADES AND NOW WE HAVE COME FOR YOUR SOULS!”   
Theo roared and then floated away from the group and towards the forest. From there they could see almost the entire population of Greendale and Riverdale, now also possessed by the demons and marched on them.

“Their coming from above!” Zelda shouted as the witches readied their spells.

“I..I just had a vision! Their using the people as coms kind of battery for that portal….That means that…that.” Roz couldn’t; finish the sentence.

“That we’ll have to kill Theo and everyone in Greendale and Riverdale to save the world.” Harvey said in despair.

“Not on my watch!” Sabrina said in challenge as she fired up o non-lethal spell.

The battle had begun.

And down below Lucifer smiled at that.

“Just as planned.” He said from his cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
